Jack Anderson's secret talent
by Meek77
Summary: Julie and grace are in the gang too now. Kim Crawford finds out that jack Anderson was in a band with Jerry and a few other guys. How will she take it? She also finds out some secrets about jacks past.
1. 1 Jack's Life Story

**Jack and kim. Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it or wish u were here by Cody Simpson **

**JACK POV/ **

**As I walked into the cafeteria I was greeted by my friends Jerry, Eddie, And Milton. I know what your thinking. What bout kim? Well she was hanging out with grace. She is sitting with her today because graces boyfriend brad Wolfe cheated on her. Usually Julie, grace, and kim would sit with us but not today. it's good though because grace and Julie joined the dojo. After school I was on my skateboard riding to the dojo. When I got there I noticed my friend Chris was there talking to Jerry. He was talking quietly to him about the band that Jerry him and I made. Chris and Jerry played guitar. I could play anything but I was the lead singer. we have a drummer but he isn't really a big part of the dance. I'm just happy kim Julie and grace don't know about it as well as Kim's other friends. U should probably know the rest of my life story though. You see, only the guys know about it and my sister of course. She is younger than be by a year so she is 15. My dad used to abuse me. He then just got a divorce with my mom. My stepdad. Well. He just One night I was home and him and my mom were fighting Me and hI'm were close. Then he hit my mom. I tried to fight him but he had me up against the wall he carved weak into my skin on my right wrist. He let go of my and the knife. I accidentally threw it and killed him. We never told anyone. We moved to seafood but sadly she died in a car crash years ago. My dad knew the government so they pay for us to live there by ouR selfs. So anyways I was in the dojo and for some reason grace kept hitting on me. It was weird but I ignored it. I took out my song book because I was a little early for practice even tho everyone else was there practice didn't start yet. (AN/ pretend the song wish u were here by Cody Simpson was his. Every song he sings in here pretend it's his). I started to write down the lyrics to my new song wish u were here. I could tell it was gonna Be a hit. But I didn't notice grace leaning over my shoulder watching me and taking pictures of my lyrics. **

**Oh no! What will grace do with the pics? Will she start getting suspicious with jack and these poems? Or do you think she knowtry they r lyrics? Sorry didn't talk about kim or anything but it will be a lot of that in the next chapter! **


	2. 2 The concert

(AN/ sorry it was in bold but I'm new to this hahaha. And there was a girl who reviewed it but she didnt have to be so rude.)

JACK POV/

"Umm... Hey grace." I said as I closed the book quickly. "Jack, these are good proms." "uhhhh... Thanks there for...English?"I said nervous. "Btw this camera. I was taking a picture of myself. Not your lyrics." "oh. Haha okay" I said. Mine I thought she was gonna find out. "What poems jack?" Kim said "I'm in your English class and we don't have to write poems." "ummmmmmm" Jerry and I glanced a scared look at each other. Just as kim opened her mouth to say something. Rudy came in. "hey guys! I have some news. We r having a fun day no karaye for the day!" they was a chorus of yea's and cool's. I looked at my watch and it was 3:30! Band practice starts in five minutes! "Thanks Rudy it sounds fun but... me and Jerry you see...umm we have a family dinner since you know. We are practically brothers and our family's are close...?" I said trying to sound convincing. But I could tell that they werent buying it. So with that we ran. But then I remembered I left my guitar in my locker because we had to practicethere last night cause the fans found our practice space and well our fans are...pyscho So I ran back and grabbed it. "Hey jack WHATS with the guitar" Milton said "ummmm... It's my sisters birthday present." I said "oh" Milton said. "Yea gotta go".

LINE BREAK THINGY MCBOBBER.

KIM POV

"ummmm what are they up to?" "dont know. But I love spying so lets figure it out" grace said. "Let's do it!" We all shouted. So they weren't far ahead so we ran until we could see them but they couldn't see us. We got to a big stage with millions of seats. There were filled witsimul lions of screaming girls that held up I heart jack sings and I heart Hollywood Ending signs. I was so confused Al's well as every one else. We showed the security guessed a picture of all of us and jack and we got front row seats. I wonder what he's doing here

JACK POV/

I was never nervous for concerts. I loved them. I loved seeing all those beautiful girls screaming our band name and my name. It was amazing. I made a big entrance coming out to Wish U Were Here. I sang Al. Day, Do listen, Iyiyi, on my mind, Not just you, Hollywood ending, she's all that, Don't let me down, Im so over you, you got me, elevate, big time rush, worldwide, till I forget about you, and what makes you beautiful. I also wrote that for Kim. And many more but on a slow song that I played on my guitar. Was for kim. It was she for Liz. I went to slap Some hands by a section I never went by and saw Milton, Kim, Eddie, Rudy, Grace, and Julie. They looked like they were enjoying it. (AN/ I don't own Andy of those songs wish u were here- not just you are cody Simpsons songs, Hollywood ending-you got me is Hollywood ending songs, Elevate-till I forget about you is big time rush songs. And what makes you beautiful is one directions. And she for Liz is parachute song Just pretend they r jacks.) I was excited Jerry, Chris and I had some sick dance moves to the songs. I would be in the middle and them two at each end. I was excited when I saw them. Maybe this band wouldnt be bad at all.

DID U GUYS LIKE IT?!


	3. 3 Got Me Good

Disclaimer- I don't own kickin it

Im sorry guys there was a lot of bad auto corrects in that haha and there was a review by . or something like that. And um I would like to respond to her comment. 1st of all I was not referring to a certain band. And 2nd of all there actually is a band named Hollywood ending. 3rd of all if ur gonna post that then don't read or review my stories.

Also I'm sorry that the chapters haven't been long. They look long on here.

KIM POV/

Well I was a little mad that jack didnt tell us about his singing ability. But as I was watching him he was amazing at the drums and guitar. He had a voice like an Angel. It was the bet voice I've ever heard in my life. He also danced amazing. I thought he was a bad dancer. He was an amazing performer. And he had millions of fans. I don't think that there was one empty seat. There was even people in back of the last row of seats on the lawn. We were sitting by these two girls that kept bawling there eyes out and knew every word to every song that he sang. I was a little mad about him not telling us. But then again it was an amazing concert.

JACK POV/

Well after I walked off stage of course I almost died from my crazy fans but we got through to my tour bus. We found Milton, Eddie, rudy, grace, and Julie. We let them on my tour bus to. I explained to them on the ride to my house that I have been in a band with Jerry and Chris for a year now. Then we somehow got into a conversation about parents. And obviously since I didn't have any parents I wasn't talking. Only Jerry knew about that cause he was practically my brother. You couldn't seperate us at all he was alway over and I was always over at his house. And then Rudy knew about it because he is like my father. I tell him and Jerry everything. Kim and I are really close and I tell her everything just not this and singing because I don't know what she will think of me. I have a crush on her. Okay actually I'm I'm love with her! Her beautiful blonde hair, her amazing brow- "Jack?" Kim said "Oh sorry what happened?" I said confused. Man I just sounded like Jerry "I said tell me about your parents. I never met them. I don't know much about your past either." Kim said. Oh crap! What do I say?! Rudy Jerry and I exchanged scared glances. "Ummmmmmmm... Hey! We are here!" We all got out and went to my house. I told them my parents were on a business trip for a year. Jerry gave me a 'nice save' look. "He Sarah" I said to my sister. "Hey jack" she said "how was your...basketball practice today.?" She said "hey sis umm they know " I said "oh! That's great!" "WOOO!" Jerry said "what?" Eddie said. "Oh no I just wanted to say wool!" Jerry said. Typical Jerry. "What should we do?" Julie said. "Oh crap guys I gotta go home" grace and Eddie said. Then the rest of us watched tv. And then pretty soon not even 15 min after everyone else except kim had to go. My sister went with some s friends Kim and I decided to go to my room. I picked up my guitar asaid old kim that I wrote a song about her. "Oh coosis an you ssinf it for me" "Of course"

_You-u-u-u _

_I-I-I-i _

_You-u-u-u_

_I like this right here. _

_Word on the street is that you're single(so) _

_so baby have you heard my single?_

_it goes la-di-da and it hits like a cymbal _

_i drew a heart with my finger on your window_

_whats up? _

_Even with your hair up girl what's up? _

_Even In your sweatpants girl what's up? _

_Even when you what up without any makeup I'm in love _

_cause I'm so tired of the same old things imma need somethin new I'm my life. Yea_

_so tired of the same old games think its time I start feelin right _

_because you-u-u-u got me good girl I-I-I-i feel so good girl. _

_You-u-u-u got me good and you know that I need you so bad_

_I heard you're talking to your exboy (well) well just remember he's your exboy. (Uh) _

_well maybe I can be your next boy_

_and just remember that your better than the rest so baby what's uup even in your work clothes girl what's up_

_you know how to work clothes girl what's up_

_girl you got me gloat in your eyes I'm in paradise what's up! (Hey!)_

_Im so tired of the same old things Imma need something new in my life_

_(yea) so tired of the same old games thinks its time I start felling rright because you-u-u-u got me good girl._

_i-I-I-I feel good girl _

_you-u-u-u got me good and you know that I need you so bad _

_i wanna know what it feels like. To run my fingers through your hair_

_i wanna know what drives you wild cause baby we could drive it there _

_tell me that I'm dreaming _

_no I don't wanna wake up _

_no I don't wanna wake up (oooooh) _

_so tired of the same old things imma need somethin new in my life_

_(yea) so tired of the same old games things its time I start feelin right_

_BECAUSE YOU! GOT MEEE GOOD! IIII! FEEL SO GOOD AND YOU KNOW THAT I MEED YOU SO BAD! So bad, sooo bad. _

_I like this right Here. _

_(AN/Cody Simpson song- got me good)_

_"kim I really love you" I said. "I love you too" I leaned in and we kissed for about 5 minutes. "Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" "YES!" Kim squealed. _

_"Kim I also need to tell you something about my parents and past. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sory jack!" "It's fine" I said. "we'll I gota go babe. Thanks for the song.!" "bye babe love you and do you need me to walk you home?" l asked. "No thanks" she said we kissed one more time then I went to bed. I can't wait for school tomorrow. _

_**LITTLE DOES JACK KNOW THAT HE'S GONNA WISH HE NEVER HOT INVOLVED WITH KIM. DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	4. 4 I thought you loved me!

**Hey guys! I will try to update every day. If not I'm sorry. School is starting up again tomorrow. And there was also a lot of auto corrected words in the past few chapters. **

**Diclaimer: I don't own kickin it. **

* * *

JACK POV/

I didn't see kim walking to school so she must have taken her car. I took my lime green corvette because green is my favorite color. As I was walking to my locker I was actually like 30 minutes early. There were some people there. Most of them were studying, finishing their homework, and some p them were just nerds that get there early. I walked to the cafeteria. The doors were open. I lookEd in there and saw two figures. I got a little closer and there was KIM KISSING BRETT BOWMAN! I thought she cared about me! I thought she loved me! The worst part was that she was kissing him back! It would be better if he attacked her with his lips and she tried to pull away! I ran out pushing and shoving people. Every on was looking at me. I went star sight to the dojo and decided to work out. I starte beating up the Punching dummies heads were flying every where. I wasn't payin attention when Rudy snapped me out of my thoughts. "Jack aren't you supposed to be in school?" "not today Rudy!" Rudy knew not to mess with me. I was angry before but never t this level this was my highest level. I was on a rampage! Breaking numchucks and bow staffs. breaking punching dummies and benches tin the dojo. Making dents in lockers. (A/N kick will be back together in a few chapters. I just wanted to add something interesting and To make jack mad.) I didn't even notice that kim, Eddie,Jerry, Rudy, grace, and Julie. were standing outside of the dojo watching me.

* * *

KIM POV/

After I was done sucking faces with Brett school was starting I felt bad about cheating on jack. But I knew right after I did it that I shouldn't have. And I will never do it again. It made me look like a sleezebag and I regret it so much I almost started crying. It was actually a gross kiss. Brett forced me to kiss him but I just wanted to know what it felt like since before jack came I had a crush on him but never dated him. So jack is I'm a few of my classes but for some reason I didn't see him. Maybe he got sick or had something to do. Or he i didn't feel very well and is Going to the dojo later. He wouldn't skip practice. Even though he was always late. after school I was walking to the dojo. I saw everyone watching jack go on a rampage. I wonder why. Even I was cared to go in there but they told me since I was his girlfriend I had to go in there. So I did.

JACK POV/

I was getting a drink of water when I saw kim walk in. I can't believe the sent her in I don't want to talk to her. "Hey jack! Are you ok babe?" "Don't call me that" "Why? What wrong?" "You know what's wrong Kim! I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME AND LOVED ME! I LOVED YOU! I GOT YOU THIS BEAR THAT SAYS 'I wove you' OH SHUT UP! SHE AIN'T WORTH YOUR WOVE!" (A/N see what I did there from breaking board?) "look kim. I thought you were different. I didn't think you were like the other girls." I said. "I don't know what your talking about " Kim said. I was ferocious she knew. I just said "were done." before I walked out my shirt was covered in sweat so I just took it off and noticed kim staring at my aBs. But I just stormed out. I could feel everyone staring at my built body and muscles. I was in falafel Phil's. with a shirt on and saw Donna tobin and grace and Kelsey. I think grace was telling them about my dojo rampage because I could hear jack and rampage. Kim and Donna tobin are good friends. (A/N Dona tobin in this story isn't the most popular girl and she doesnt wear five pounds o makeup Pretend she looks like ashley tisdale.) They came by my booth and Donna tobin sat next to me and grace and Kelsey on the other side. "Heard about your rampage" Donna said. I didnfx feel like talking so I didn't say anything. That's when Julie, Eddie, Jerry and Milton came in and pulled up a few chairs. "Hey do you guys want to go to the movies it would be a good cheer up gift for Jackie?" Donna said. "Sure" everyone said "you know what?... I'd like that." I said "woooooo!" Jerry said. While every one else was talking I asked Donna to be my date and she said yes. Then Jerry told me how kim was gonna be there with her friends but no boys. "Thanks for looking after me bro but I think I'm good. I need to move on." I said " no problemo bro" said Jerry and we bro hugged. We headed out to the movies and noticed it was an all seafood high students movie. So it ended up being the movie kim was seeing. I was holding donnas hand. When we reached the theatre we sat down. Then see saw kim. I had my arm around Donna and she started to lean in and so did I. And we kissed. "Donna. Will you go Out me?" I asked "yes of course!" I don't notice that kim saw the whole thing. I don't really get jealous an do hate making people jealous. But then kim did deserve it.

After the movie I rode Donna home. I kissed her goodnight then I went home and went to bed. Tomorrow was Friday.

i got up and drove to school and Jerry told me that Brett transferred. He moved to Mississippi "that's good because I was gonna rip his face off." Today a nerdy kid tried to punch be but I didn't wanna hit him so I just blocked it and we got sent to the principles office. The teacher, mr. Schuster,told us to tell each other our fears to each other. Whatever that means. So he wrote it down on a piece of paper."dude, can't you just be a man and say it?" I said. "We'll I put a lot of effort into this note." "ok then..? Just meet me in the boys locker room after school there will be other guys working out in there too though." I said. "Ok" jake the nerd said.

* * *

After basketball I had karate but I had to settle this out or I'd be suspended. So I waited for this jake dude. He finally came. "Hey bro... Why can't you just tell me. I don't want to read a letter just tell me." I said. "Come on if you don't read it you'll be suspended. everything is on the note." "give me it" i said he gave me it. And he stood there. I tried to read it but I couldn't it was too hard I'm too stupid. I didn't tell anyone that I was even mor stupid than Jerry no matter how much I study I'm still stupid and I still get f's I can't read very well and I can't do Math or any school work good. I threw the not back at him. Then I noticed nobody was in there except us two. I snapped. "I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GIVE ME THE NOTE BECAUSE I CAN'T READ IT! I screamed. Then I stormed out to talk to Rudy and Jerry they'll know what to do.


	5. 5 Am I stupid?

Hey guys sorry about auto correct. It happens Haha if you guys have any ideas pm me or review :)

I have a question do you know how to change the bold font back to regular?

disclaimer: I don't own kickin it

KIM POV/

I was at my locker wondering why Jack broke up with me when I saw him storm out of the locker room. I grabbed his hand "Jack please tell me why you broke up with me" I asked. I needed to know. "Kim don't play dumb I know you know I saw you sucking faces with that sleeze bag Brett." "Oh! Look jack please I love you please forgive me!" "KIM! IS THAT REALLY HOW YOU SAW YOUR SORRY! I NEVER SHOULD'VE GOT INTO THIS MESS WITH YOU I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN YOUR FRIEND! I'VE BEEN MAD AND UNDER SO MUCH STRESS WITH YOU AND BEEN GETTING INTO FIGHTS AND GETTING DETENTIONS BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" He said. "jack please forgive me!" He had to forgive me. "You have to prove that I can trust you again kim." Okay I can do this. Then the same anger he had when he walked out of the locker room was worse and with that he stormed off like a rocket.

JACK POV/

I couldn't take it! The pressure the stress the madness the anger the sadness the disappointment! Everything I needed someone I could trust and that wouldn't judge me. So while everyone was at the dojo I walked in. "Jack where have you be-" Rudy started but I didn't let him finish I grabbed him and Jerry and pulled them into Rudy's office. Then I snapped I couldn't hold it in I had to let it out. I always keep my emotions bottled up inside of me. I don't like it when I worry other people with my emotions and stress. I started bawling my eyes out. Telling them everything. From the start of when I dated kim until I right before I came here. After I calmed down Rudy started practice and I sat on the bench. I remembered that I had a backup guitar in there so I sang Not Just You. It was for kim. (A/N not just you is by Cody simpson. It's an amazing. Pretend its jacks song) I think she knew it was for her because she kept looking at me. Or she was trying to figure out why I stormed in here and why I stormed out of the locker room After practice I went home and to bed. I hope jake doesn't say anything about what happened. If he does I'm gonna kill him.

* * *

I walked in school and Mr. Schu that made us do this pulled me aside. "Hey jack. Jake, Rudy, and Jerry told me about you and the note thing. I'm going to get you help ok? There is people all around the world like you." he said. "A-A-am I stupid?" I asked. I've been wondering that for a while. "No" he led me to a room with a teacher. She started quizzing me with dog blue boat horse cow grass and other words the only ones I got right were the first 5. I took a timed test and it was really haralmost as about 1/4 through when I had to go. "Jack I'm sorry to tell you but you are dislexic (A/N I don't know how to spell it) Mixed in with ADHD. I have worked with a lot of people. But I'm sorry to tell you that you are the worst I've seen." she said. ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I CAN'T TELL ANYONE BUT RUDY AND JERRY AND MAYBE MILTON AND JULIE (because they can tutor me)IM PRETTY SURE JAKE ALREADY KNOWS. "Jack I told Milton and Julie so they can tout or you. I told Rudy and Jerry. And jake found out I already talked to hyphen and if they tell anyone they will be suspended. Unless you give them permission. "Okay"

KIM POV/

I saw jack in a room with a teacher. I couldn't tell what they were doing. But then I saw jack flip out and he had an expression mixed with anger, sadness, and disappointment. That's wierd then he left and grabbed Julie and went into another room. WHAT THE HECK!? THEY CAN'T BE DATING. CAN THEY? No no. He wouldn't do that to Milton. Wait they just came out and hugged. WHAT?

JACK POV/

i saw Julie and I pulled her into a room and talked to her and she said she won't tell anyone. She was a great friend. I said thanks and hugged her and she said she owed me anyways.

DID U LIKE IT? REVIEW. the part when jack goes and tells k he shouldn't have been friends with her iand she needs to prove to be worthy of it is kickthedestroyer idea. All that parts credit goes to That account!


	6. 6 Why are you laughing? I'm serious!

Hey guys Ive been updating like crazy because I like this story and I have to tell you guys something. Ill update every day but they will be later so at like 10pm or 11pm or 12am because I have soccer after school until 630 on Mondays and Fridays I think and I have basketball on Friday until 8. But on the weekends I will be able to update a lot. So if I don't update every day I'm so sorry! I have a lot going on on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it but I do own Sarah.

JACK POV/

After school I walked to the dojo. I was on another rampage because I just found out I have ADHD an dyslexia. But as I usually do I kept my emotions bottled up inside because I didn't want to worry everyone else. On my way there I saw Donna. "Hey babe whats up?" She asked me. Now that we're alone I should tell her. I told her everything that happend and how I have ADHD and dyslexia. "It's okay. If you need help. You know I'll always be here for you." she said. "Okay thanks babe and I have to go to the dojo because I'm 20 minutes late and they are staring at me like I have three heads." I kissed her bye and left. When I walked in Rudy pulled Jerry into his office. I starte stretching when Milton gave me a sad expression and patted me on the back. "It's okay jack" was all he said. I gave him and Julie a fake smile. Kim and grace were so confused. So Kim pulled me aside. "Hey jack I saw you and Julie today hugging is everything okay?" "Ummmmm ...uhh.. Y-y-yeaaaaa o-of course!" I said but thank god for Rudy because he was shouting my name but I was to busy staring into Kim's beautiful angel eyes. Then Rudy of course knowing my ears were the most sensitive ears ever he pulled me by my ears into his office with Jerry "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT!?" I whispered shouted. "We wanted to say sorry for you finding out you had a horrible case of dyslexia and ADHD" they said "it's okay guys. I'll be fine." I said. Jerry said "Yo man we will always be here for you bro." so we hugged and went back out to practice.

KIM POV/

I was listening to their conversation but all I heard was ADHD, dyslexia, horrible case, jack and sorry, we will help you. Wait does jack have dyslexia. Wait no he can't. Actually I think he does because studied to study with him and I got A's and B's and he gets F's. I think he does. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didnt even notice that everyone was clearing out of the dojo. I better get home.

JACK POV/

I walked in school and I felt something grave me. It was Donna. "Listen Jack I think we need to break up. It's obvious you still like kim but if you are ever single ill be here." "okay Donna. Thanks I'm still confused. But thanks. I guess I might still like kim ill figure I out though." I was thinking about getting back with kim. She has been a good friend lately.

It was the end of school and kim pulled me into a classroom with no one in it. "Jack can I ask you something?" She asked. "ummmm sure you can ask me anything" "do you have ADHD and dyslexia?" Kim said HOW DID SHE FIND OUT?! "I doing want to lie so yea. I know. I know. I know. I'm stupid I get it." I sai it was obvious. "No jack your not stupid at all!" she said I had to kid her i couldn't take It. "Kim. I love you." then I kissed her. We kissed for like 20 minutes. "Jack? Will you give me another chance?" "yes I will Kimmy." I said she lets me use that nickname when we are dating. "Jackie? Aren't you dating Donna." "Nope. she broke up with me because she told me that you and I are meant to be. I was gonna break up with her for you." I explained. "If you ever need help with homework or something. Ill help you okay?" She said. "Okay but don't tell anyone. Donna Milton Julie Jerry Ruand jake and mr Schu Know." I said "Why can't you tell eddie and grace?" She said. I didn't think about that. "I will today." we walked to the dojo hand in hand and explained to everyone we were dating again. ""Eddie and grace I need to tell you something." "okay. Shoot" they both said. " I have dyslexia and ADHD." I said they started laughing. "You're kidding me right? Hah I know you are I'm not dumb. Kids with dyslexia and ADHD are dumb so I know you don't have it." they said. That felt like ive been stabbed a million times. Everyone that knew that it was true and was in there looked at me scared. I walked up to Eddie and held my fist and was ready to punch him and knock him out.

UH OH. WILL HE OUNCH EDDIE? If u have any ideas lemme now by pm me or review it! Thanks for everyone that is reviewing and favoriting and following and giving me ideas and tips. Kaecdc is a great account that gave me tips and helped me figure out how kim should find out. She told me to have her overhear them talking and she did. I don't know how mt story would go if I had her find out a different way so thanks to that account!


	7. 7 I'll always love you!

JACK POV/

I went to ouch Eddie. But I hesitated and couldn't. He was one of my best friends. I just dropped my fist shook my head and started walking to my sisters house. I never talked about her because she was in collage. Her name was Brittany. I heard footsteps far behind so I knew they were following. I stopped dead in my tracks. "What do you guys want." I said angry as crap. "Look Jack I'm really sorry I didn't know you were serious. I was trying to be funny but now that you really DO have it I feel terrible. Please forgive me. It would be nice to have my crazy best friend back." he said with a hopeful smile. "Fine... but under one condition. Don't call anyone that has ADHD or dyslexia stupid or dumb or anything. Or I will NEVER forgive you!" "Okay jack no problem. It's nice to have my cocky, crazy, hero complex, good singer and dancer, good instrument player, funny, good sports player friend back." he said grace apologized and gave me a hug. Then I just kinda forgot about going to my sisters house and we started walking to my house. "hey guys? Basketball, football, and soccer tryouts were today. And me and Jerry tried out and we made all of them. Jerry is co-captain and I'm captain of all of them!" I said they all cheered and gave us high fives. My phone rang and the ringtone was my song 'Wish U Were Here'. (AN/ it's cody Simpsons song. Pretend it's jacks as :)) I answered it and it was Donna. I wondered why she was calling. "Hello? Donna? What's up?" I asked still wondering after we broke up why she would call me. "Hey Jackie. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies later with me and two other girls. " I stepped away from them so they wouldn't hear. "Look Donna, I have a girlfriend, Kim." I said I didn't want to go on a date with her. Especially because I would be cheating on kim and no matter what girl it was I would never cheat on one. "Oh. Okay and it wasn't gonna be a deye and I was gonna have you bring someone." she said "I would but I don't want kim to get the wrong Idea I really love her and I don't want it to get messed up this time no matter what. Bye Donna" I said and hung up. I didn't even wait for her to say bye. I went back in the living room and say on the couch and cuddled with Kimmy. "Who was that Jackie?" She asked. "Ummm... Donna Donna tobin." I said I mean I couldn't lie and mess things up with kim now because of Donna and me lying. She gave me a death glare. "What?" I said. "She asked me if I wanted to hang out with her and two other girls at the movies. I said no because I love you and don't want to mess things up with you" I said and every word was true. I loved her with all my heart and nothing could change that. Everyone but Kimmy had to go home. "Hey jack want to go to falafel Phil's after practice tomorrow?" She asked I had to take a quiz for my dyslexia and ADHD crap. I'm stupid. If I tell her. It might mess things up if I can't go out with her. I have to though. At least I will be telling her the truth. Right? You know what? I'm gonna go for it. "Kim you might be mad but I have a quiz for my dyslexia and ADHD." I said hoping she would be happy and wouldn't care. "Okay Jackie. That's fine. And I won't be mad EVER. if its that because you need to practice and get better." YES! SCORE! She isn't mad. She still loves me! "Okay Kimmy. Thanks for understanding." I said then pretty soon she had to go home. She brought her car over so I didn't have too walk her back to her house. I watched her drive away. And I knew from that point on. That was who I was meant to be with all along.

The end of this chapter.

Look guys. If you want this story better or more interesting. Then give me ideas! I need ideas! I'm out of ideas! Pleas help! Review what you think. Review and ideas or PM me! Please I need help! I will credit you with the idea if you give me an idea and I like it and put it in my story. I tell everyone it's yours and not mine. Please help!


	8. 8 I wish u were here!

.

.

Share on www.

JACKPOV/

"Lately I got this feeling  
I don't know what's the meaning  
But I know it's strong  
And it's over you  
All I want is to be home with you  
Oh ooh oh  
I'm coming right back  
Ooh o oh  
Livin' without you is a  
Noo Noo  
I'm coming right back  
Oh ooh oh

_[Chorus:]_  
I wish you were here  
Yeah, I wish you were here  
Music is better  
And lights are brighter when you are near  
Am I making it clear?  
The music is better  
And right now I just wish you were here  
Oh ooh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here  
Oh ooh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here

Every night  
A different city  
Bright lights, should be pretty  
But they can't compare, no  
To the light from you  
All I want right now is to be home with you  
Oh ooh oh  
I'm coming right back  
Oh ooh oh  
Livin' without you is a  
Noo Noo  
I'm coming right back  
Oh ooh oh

_[Chorus]_

_[Becky Rap]_  
I can't wait 'til you come back home  
I know it's late, hoped you were by the phone  
It so hard gettin' by all alone  
So call me back, leave a message at the tone  
I know, you know, I know we can make it by  
It's been too long since I've looked into your eyes  
And I'm waitin', so hurry back  
Bring the shine boy  
You better follow the path  
Car, bus, train, go and get a cab  
Or just fly here- Jet pack  
Roger that, do you copy?  
I was a puzzle piece but you solved me  
Our future, I see it so clear  
And right now...

I wish you were here  
Yeah, I wish you were here  
Music is better  
And lights are brighter when you are near  
Am I making it clear?  
The music is better  
And right now I just wish you were here  
Oh ooh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here  
Oh ooh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here  
Oh ooh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here  
Oh ooh oh  
Right now I just wish you were here"

Me and my friend Becky decided to make a song. So I wrote this song and she did a rap. "WOOOOO! That swaggg yo!" said typical jerry. "That way awesome! We should do another song some other time!" I said that was one of my singles. It was already on iTunes. We had a concert in 20 minutes. I think Kim and the gang and some kids from school were gonna be there. I was walking out with the rest of the band. The early birds for meet and greets were there I ran past and slapped every girls hand. Some girls got over the thingy and they were sO psycho we needEd 10security guards to hold them down. I was wearing yellow jeans a purple shirt and a short sleeve sweatshirt and a lakers hat on the hat was yellow with a purple bill. We got back stage after the meet and greets and the concert was about to start. There was a count down until we came on. It was on 5 seconds everyone was shouting " 1! Ahhhhhh!" everyone was going crazy. I came out in a spiderman like pose and came out to wish u were here. I sang a lot of songs and had awesome dance moves. (AN/if you look up Jonas brothers burnin up live that's what jack And his band did. Pretend jack was joe and Jerry was Kevin and nick was Chris. I don't own wish u were here or kickin it.) i played a song on my guitar then signed the guitar and my guitar pic and gave it to a girl in the front the concert was over and I was walking with the gang and the band when a few girls came up to us and we signed pictures of us she had and we took a pic of them and the band smiling and we took funny pics. Everyone went home and went to sleep. It was a crazy night.

* * *

Okay I know it wasn't my best chapter but I have drums practice. I haven't updated because my iPod cracked and I had to send it in to apple to get a new one for free. I have to use the iPad now. I will make a better one next time but I'm in a rush. And I knew I had to update for you cause I haven't in a day or two. I don't own Cody Simpson, wish u were here , kickin it, Jonas brothers, or burnin up.

remember if u have ideas review or pm me! I'll credit you with ideas if u give me one and I like it and input it in the story! Thanks guys!

Ignore the like us on Facebook sign too! I copied the lyrics off of a website so I don't need to type them! It wouldn't let me erase! P


	9. 9 It's not true!

JACK POV/

I was walking through the halls when Eddie and Jerry came up to me kind of angry. "IS IT TRUE?" They all asked at the same time. What are they talking about? "Ummmm I don't know what the eff your talking about bro." I said. "wait so your NOT cheating on Kim with Donna?" They said. "WHAT THE EFF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WHO THE EFF TOLD YOU THAT?!" I said. I would never do that to Kim though. And everyone knows that. "Ummm donna." they said. I can't believe her then Kim came up to me. "I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D DO THAT TO ME JACK! MY SISTER WAS RIGHT! SHE KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU! SHE DOESN'T EVEN TRUST TOU ANYMORE!" Kim had a sister. She was like in her 20's or something. I can't believe she believed that! With that, she ran out crying.

I now it's. short. But I'm updating right now. I some problless in the next 2 chapters kick will be together. The next chapter will be way better!


	10. 10 Why Did You Do That Donna?

JACK POV/

"Baby, I know sometimes that you want to erase me.

Especially after what we've been through lately.

You know I didn't mean to call you crazy.

Lovely, I know that your sister doesn't trust me.

I ain't saying there's a halo above me,

But you can't let the rumors take you from me.

Lets make this so good for goodness sake.

The last thing that we needs to take a break.

Let me know what I have to do to get back to you.

To get back to you, back to you.

Let me know what I have to say so you think of me.

So you think of me, think of me.

Let me know what I have to do to get back to you.

To get back to you.

Gorgeous, no one said relationships were flawless.

But I'm down to work cause I need more of this.

Don't you see my knees down where the floor is?

I'm beggin, I'm beggin, I'm beggin,

I'm beggin I'm beggin, beggin.

Lets make this so good for goodness sake.

The last thing that we needs to take a break.

Let me know what I have to do to get back to you.

To get back to you, back to you.

Let me know what I have to say so you think of me.

So you think of me, think of me.

Let me know what I have to do to get back to you.

To get back to you.

Start a brand new chapter, turn a brand new page.

Cause there is no story if I lose your face.

Start a brand new chapter, turn a brand new page.

Cause there is no story.

Oh yeahh

Let me know what I have to do to get back to you.

To get back to you, back to you.

Let me know what I have to say so you think of me.

So you think of me, think of me.

Let me know what I have to do to get back to you.

To get back to you."

that was the song I just wrote. It's called back to you. It was about Kim obviously. I can't believe shed believe that. I was sitting on the end if the stage when I heard clapping. It was the person I DIDN'T want to see. Donna. "That was great, BABE." she said. What the hecl was she do- wait what?! BABE?! "ummmm Donna why did u tell people I was cheating on Kim." I turned on my recorder on my iPhone and she didn't see but I was video taping her. "Look I just wanted you back. I knew that you'd never cheat on Kim and that you didn't cheat in her and I spread the rumors." "whatever." I was excited! I'm gonna bout this on the TV in the school so everyone can see it! But just then I saw this girl. I noticed her. Donna left but this girl came up to me. DEMI?! Oh my gosh! "DEMI?!" I said. "JACK?!" we hugged and talked talked for awhile. "hey jack are we gonna pick up from where we left off?" crap! A few months ago she moved to Cincinnati for an acting job. We were dating and I told her I'd date her when we saw each other. "um yya. Of course." we walked hot my house and we layed down. A few weeks passed and Kim wouldn't associate with people. Then Kim was over one day and jack came home with Demi. "J-jack?" Demi saiD. "Yeah?" "I need to tell you something I haven't told yet. It's important. " we walked in my room. "Jack. im leaving for New Zealand tomorrow and I'm never coming back.". I was holding in tears. With that she walked out. I just sat there for a while. I grabbed my guitar and sat down. I went downstairs and Kim was their and so were all the cheerleaders. Kim was herself again. I think she's finally over me. I wrote down some lyrics. I had the perfect song.


	11. 11 Worldwide

"Wait a minute before you tell me anything

How was your day?

'Cause I been missing

You by my side, yeah

Did I awake you out of your dream?

I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep

You calm me down

There's something about the sound of your voice

I, I, I, I never, never, never

As far away as it may seem no

Soon we'll be together

We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo

It's just one thing that I gotta do

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone

Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls

That know my name

But don't you worry, no

'Cause you have my heart

It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city

Just get up and go

The show must go on

So I need you to be strong

I, I, I, I never, never, never

As far away as it may seem no

Soon we'll be together

We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo

It's just one thing that I gotta do

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone

Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Whoa, wherever the wind blows me

You're still the one and only girl on my mind

No, there ain't no one better

(Worldwide)

So always remember

(Worldwide)

Always remember, girl, you're mine

Paris, London, Tokyo

It's just one thing that I gotta do

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone

Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Worldwide

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls

That know my name

But don't you worry

'Cause you have my heart" I sang. I just made it up and everyone started clapping. I just didn't understand why she had to leave but then I noticed that Kim is my true love and I was gonna show her the video. So they were watching tv and I pressed play and the video came up of Donna admitting she lied so she could get back together with me. I'm guessing that Kim forgave me because she ran and leaped in my arms. Then I didn't know the camera was still on. It was the band and I messing around. Our music producer Gustavo rocque has anger management issues. He freezes and screams at us. (AN/ yes like in big time rush) He calls us dogs. We had pillows and juice bottles. We were in the room with the microphone when I started a pillow fight. Then we got the juice bottles and squirted them at each other. Then we lined up in a line and he yelled at us "dogs". It was ALL on video. But it WAS funny. "he calls you dogs?" Kim asked laughing. "Yes. You know. I have an idea why don't you guys come to the studio. Like now cause we have to record a song. "Sure" all 5 girls said.


	12. 12 Paralyzed by Kim

Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it or paralyzed

"DOGS!" Said Gustavo. Here we go again. "Hey gussy! I have a new song I made up on the way here." I said it was called paralyzed. It was good too. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! And let's hear it Dog" he said Kelly his assistant calmed him down. "Okay." I walked into the recording booth alone and sang it.

"You, you walked into the room

On a Friday afternoon

That's when I saw you for the first time

And I was paralyzed

I had a million things to say

But none of them came out that day

'Cause I was never one of those guys

That always had the best lines

Time stops ticking

My hands keep shaking

And you don't even know that

I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied

I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside

I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by

Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind

I'd make a move if I had the guts to

But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

Now, I learned a lot from my mistake

Never let a good thing slip away

I found a lot of time to look back

And my only regret is

Not telling you what I was going through

You didn't even know that

I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied

I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside

I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by

Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind

I'd make a move if I had the guts to

But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

As the years go by I think about you all the time

Woah

If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed

Paralyzed by you

You walked into the room

On a Friday afternoon

I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied

I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside

I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

(You got me paralyzed)

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by

Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind

I'd make a move if I had the guts to

But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

(You got me paralyzed)

Paralyzed, paralyzed

(You got me tongue tied)

Paralyzed, paralyzed

(Now I'm frozen inside)

Paralyzed, paralyzed

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed" I sang. Kim knew it was about her cause she was smiling the whole time. Pretty soon we had to leave. We all went our separate ways.

I went to the airport and found my exgirlfriend Demi that I had to break up with. "Hey." I said and she immediately hugged me. "H-h-he-y" she said. "Jack I'm never coming back. Ok? So once I get on that airplane. You can move on. But we will still keep in touch and be friends as we promised." she said holding back tears. my band came out and we sang the song she cried and I hugged her and watched her plane fly off.

* * *

Okay I'm sorry my chapters are long but I have lots to do! And I won't update if I don't have ideas! PM or review if u have any ideas that you want. If I like it ill credit you with the idea when in the story! I promise!


	13. 13 Jack, it's not your fault

JACK POV/

I can't believe she left. Again. What a secOnd. Kim doesn't know does she. fudge! What do I do? I mean she probably doesn't care right? I'll keep it to myself for now. No one else knows besides me and the band Sony think I'm good. The only thing I need to worry about is Jerry. I may be more stupid but he is clueless. (AN/ im not calling people with dyslexia and ADHD stupid but I couldn't think of anything else ok? Please don't take it the wrong way.) I decided to take a walk. It clears my mind. Like a lot. I was walking. It was about 11 pm and no one was around. There was a few people but not much. I was in the park when my mind wondered off to school. What would the kids think of me if they knew I had dyslexia and ADHD? I was thinking about that when my mind wondered off to Michael. I was full of secrets. This is one you don't know. My Mom and original Dad had me in order to save Michael. He had Down syndrome and leukemia. I had to give him stem cells. I did and it worked. Then he got sick again and was in and out of the hospital. I had to give him another thing and it worked but not soon enough. The doctor just came out and said I'm sorry and we knew begat happened. my family ignored me. And when they talked to me they said its all your fault. Then my dad got drunk and did what he did and me and mom grew closer. She apologized. I hate hospitals and doctors. I freak out when I'm around them. My sister and I don't talk That much. Even my sister in her20's she doesn't talk to me at all. Either sister never apologized. I feel horrible. Like its my fault. I stopped walking when I noticed I was at Rudy's house. Everything spilled. I crashed into his arms and bawled my eyes out and told him. Jerry didn't even know this. Since it was 8 am and we had practice in 5 minutes we left I was talking to him as we walked to the dojo. He promised not to tell anyone anything. We were in the middle of the mats and we didn't notice everyone was stretching. Then he said those 4 words ive never heard before "It's not your fault"


	14. 14 world tour!

Disclaimer: don't own kickin it.

JACK POV/

"yes it is Rudy..." i said but then Gustavo came in with Chris. "DOGS! Since you have 1 month off of school for spring break. You have a tour. You can bring people if you want but you don't have to." he said. "YEAAA! WOOOOOHHOOO!" I said us three started jumping up and down screaming. Everyone was laughing at us. Except for Gustavo. No one can get over the fact that he calls us dogs either. "CAN WE COME?!" The rest of the dojo asked. "Yes I already have your bags packed and your parents permission we have to leave now." Gustavo said. We all walked to my tour bus and I saw both my sisters there. I ignored them and Rudy gave me a I'm sorry look. I nodded. We all sat down and Jerry Chris and I practically mad a little acapella group they made the instrument sounds and I sang and mad the instrument sounds. It was awesome. We sand locked out of heaven by Bruno mars. Then we pulled up to the concert. We had about 20 security guards making sure everyone was ok because they were crying or goin psycho and trying to fight the security guards to get through. Some fans are crazy. We call them Angels and Gentlemen. Our guy fans are the gentleman and our girls are the angels. We went to meet and greets and there were people screaming and crying EVERYWHERE. People even sign our tour bus. It's crazy. We were done with the concert and we went on the tour bus. I was doing math. "Okay. 124x2 equals?" They all said. "Umm..5! Wait no...2! Wait!" I did a. Imaginary math problem in the air. "YEA 2!" I said it had to be two. "Ummm no jack it's not two." kim said. After math I stood up and bumped into Kelly, Gustavo's assistant, I think she likes me tho. Creepy. He is pretty tho. She's 20 and she kind of looks like Vanessa hudgens. Huh. She spilt her water. "that wasn't my fault! That was jacks fault!" She said. I don't think she wanted to clean it up. "Of course. Everythings my fault." I said thinking about Michael. I don't know how my sisters lived with that. Saying it was all my fault. They haven't been through half the stuff I've been through. I looked at my sisters when I said that then went to the back of the bus. Leaving everyone confused except for Rudy. He followed me. "Jack! Jack! C'mon! What happened wasn't your fault!" He said. "Yes it was Rudy ask my sisters they will tell you." I said. "Jack. We were wrong. It was never your fault." sarah said. When did she get here? Huh. Who knows? "Look guys. It's gonna take way more than an apology to make up what you did to me for the past 8 years. And what I've been through because of that." I said with that I shoulder checked past the two. I couldn't take this anymore. It was annoying and it made me feel like crap. I hate it so much.

Done. Sorry they r short. I need I read bad! I will credit you! And I started this chapter 1 week ago and never finished pm or review! Sorry they r long! I have sports and school! It's hard to update everyday. I can in the weekend tho! We have Friday and Monday off coming up! So I can update more and have longer chapters as long as I have ideas! Thanks.


	15. 15 Shae?

KIM POV/

We were in Tennessee. It was a great tour but I knew jack was hiding something. And I think that Kelly girl likes him. I see the way she looks at him. She was like 17 and so was jack. She looked like Vanessa hudgends. Jack is crazy. I just noticed. He can be really hillbilly. Like he just went muddin' today. He was psycho. He's like really hillbilly. He's so funny though. He is crazy. I just need to figure out if he has a thing for Kelly. But I actually think she likes him. When he catches here looking at him he moola creeped out. Then she gives me a dirty look.

JACK POV/

I was walking with my shirt off with basketball shorts on and a Jack Anderson hat on. Yes, they made my own hats. They are for sale at lids and everywhere. No one really pays attention these days. I walked out NAND there was a really pretty blonde sitting down with Kim. They were laughing and talking about how hot I am. Wierd. Well Kimmy was my girlfriend Di that's not wierd but I don't know this girl. She was pretty but I liked Kim better. "Hey Jackie!" Kim said and gave me a kiss. "Um.. Hi?" I said to Kim giving her a puzzled look and raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong babe?" she Asked. She seemed wierd. I hope she's ok. "Hey babe. Are you okay?" I asked. "Yea why wouldn't I be?" She said happy again. "i don't mean to be rude but who's this?" I asked looking at the other blonde. "Don't you remember? It's Shae. Your old girlfriend." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I-ill be r-right back." I said and ran to my band and my backup dancers. WHY IS SHAE HERE?! "GUYS?! WHY IS SHAE HERE." I whispered yelled. "Gustavo brought here with us she is the other assistant manager thingy for Gustavo. He has two of them. Kelly and Shae. I think she wants you back bro." Jerry said. Crap! I remember her now. I use to love her a lot. She was my favorite. I was in my room when she came in she pushed me against the wall and BANG!


	16. 16 Damion how could you do that!

JACK POV/

She pushed me up against the wall and BAM! I Ducked! "Look Shae I don't like you anymore. I have a girlfriend. And she's the love of my life." I said. "babe. Of course you still love me. Before we broke up you said you had my heart." "Correction. I said you HAD my hEart. I may not be smart but even I figured that one out." I said. "But." she said "Bye shae." I said. "Look. im sorry for what I did to you." she said. Then I saw my backup dancer damion come in. He was in of my best friends. then he grabbed a juice box and walked out. "What do you mean? We broke up because I moved." I said confused. "I cheated on you with Damion when we were together." she said scared cause she knew I was gonna blow. "W-what." I said clenching my jaw. I ran past her by everyone and saw damion sitting down I pulled him up by his sweatshirt and socked him in the face. And then tackled him. And reppeatedly punch him as hard as I could. Normally if I'm in fight with someone who knows karate then I will do it. But if its like a street fight I won't use karate. "GET OFF HIM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Someone said. I coul see shae and Kelly watching and smiling. Wait. Did they think it was hot? Creepy. Everyone tried to pull me off but I didnt let that happen. Then big Rob our security guard pulled me of then Jerry held be back and I didn't want to hurt Jerry. I ran but Jerry caught me. Chris and Gustavo ran back with damion to help him. "What was that for? Are you ok babe?" Kim said. "I just looked at shae. "It's personal. I tell you when I'm ready ok babe?" I said and kissed her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw shae put her head down. I made the bus stop and told damion I'm kickin him out. He gathered everything. I was in him room alone with him. "Why?" I said "why what?" He said. "Why her?" I said a tear dropping. I really liked her back then. "Oh. I'm sorry bro I didn't know you were dating. Then she told me to keep it a secret cause you we're dating here." he said. I started crying. "I've Ben through so much by myself that my girlfriend doesn't know. And now this?" I said. He gave me a hug. "I'm sorry jack. I didn't know." he sai I believed him. He's an honest guy he would tell me. "Wait." I said as he started walking out the door. "Don't leave me man. I need you. I forgive you and I'm sorry. I can't let you leave." I said. "It's okay I understand. I would've done the same thing." he said. We walked out and the bus started moving again. Shae tried to hug me but I didn't let that happen. I walked and sat next to Kim. After talking for a while. Kim and I went to bed. I cuddled up next to her. We started hardcore making out but nothing more. I would have to tell her sooner or later.

THE END!

I need ideas! Like I said before I will credit you with the idea and put it in my story I like it. pm or review any ideas or if you like it.


	17. 17end of tour!

Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it.

I changed what his stepdad carved into jacks wrist. It now retard. No offense. I don't mean it like that. Don't take it the wrong way.

KIM POV/

i woke up and jack was still sleeping his left arm was around me. That's when I noticed something. It looked like a scar on his left wrist. It said something though. I couldn't tell. I'll ask him later. Just when I laid back down be woke up "hey Kimmy." he said. "Hey Jackie. I have to ask you something. What's on your left wrist. It looks like a word." I said. He better not lie to me. "pshhh... WHAT? OF CORSE NOT. I WAS PLAYING BASKETBALL AND B-BROKE MY HAND AND THERE'S A SCAR?" He said. I didn't believe him. He was lying his voice was really high. When I was about to say something he Sean out with no shirt on. Typicall Jackie. I needed to figure out what was on his wrist. There was 5 ways. Damion Rudy Jery and shae. Maybe Kell. They look like they have history but jack would have AT LEAST told me that. Its go time. I'll get grace Julie and the cheerleaders to help me.

JACK POV/

I ran out and Kelly and shae was sitting right there. Greaaattt. "Hey jack. You look hot as always" Kelly said winking. Creepy. "Okay. Time for the paradise series that we r gonna post every Tuesday starting today on YouTube." damion said. We post a series called Paradise. Named after my album. Today was episode one. "1,2,3GO!"Damion said. "Hi my angels and gents! This is episode one to the paradise series! First I gotta get a shirt on let's go!" I said we walked to my room and Kim walked out. Dressed and ready. "Okay lemme see. Which one should I wear?" I said. We decided on a V-nnavy black under armor t-shirt. "Okay so we will give you a tour of the bus." Jerry and damion said we gave them a tour and finished the episode. And then put it on YouTube. Then I sat next to Julie and grace. They kept looking at my left wrist. Huh. Wierd. the bus stopped. "WE'RE HOME DOGS! THAT MEANS YOU ANDERSON!" Gustavo said. "SHUT UP!" I said. We all got our stuff and ran to my house before Gustavo exploded.

* * *

When we got to my house Kim grace and Julie well and my sister. called the cheerleaders over. Ughhh! They are annoying. I walked up stairsand went to bed. For like 5 minutes.


	18. 18 I thought you loved me!

JACK POV/

I went to bed for about 5 minutes but I felt about 10 people surrounding me touching my arms and wrists. What the heck? I opened my eyes and saw Kim,Julie,Shae,kelly, grace, my sister, and a few cheerleaders sitting on my bed checking my wrists. "What's going on?" I said. They froze. "Sorry jack I was looking for my phone and was checking to see if you had it." Sarah said. "Ummmmm... No you weren't I know your lying." I said I could tell. "Babe, everything's fine we were just looking for her phone baby!" Kim said and gave me a kiss. "Fine. I'll believe you but if you guys are lying I'm gonna be furious. You know I hate lying." I said I ha to believe them. But if they were lying I'd be really upset. The last time I was lied to was when Shae kissed damion. That really broke my heart. I really liked her but that didn't work out. "Okay lets go look in my room again guys!" Kim said. They walked out and I walked down stairs and damion, Chris, Jerry, other backup dancers and I worked on some more dance moves. I changed backup dancers every show.

SHAE POV/

Kelly suggested we should pull a prank on jack. We should have Kim break up with jack and see his reaction. We needed to figure out about his past and what he was keeping from us and what was on his wrists. We all agreed even though none of us liked it we would tell jack about it later. When we figure it out.

KELLY POV/

I made up this stupid plan so that jack would be hurt and come to me for comfort. They were stupid enough to actually buy it! This was going to work! They all hated the plan but they knew something was killing jack inside and that he was hiding something. They wanted to help him because they cared. We had to spy in jack and follow him EVERYWHERE! This will work for me!

JACK POV/

Kim came down and pulled me aside. "jack, I don't think I have feelings for you anymore." she said. "What?" I said heart broken from the words already. "I'm sorry jack I can't" she said. Wow. I can't believe this just happened. I knew no one liked me I had a messed up life. No one liked me. I seemed tough. But I was weak and stupid.

END.

Jack and Kim will be back together but this is a big part in the story! It's gonna get REALLY good here! If u have ideas lemme know!


	19. 19 Turnabout and back together!

KACK POV/

I just lost the girl of my dreams. I stormed out the door. I saw that the mailman dude came so I grabbed the mail. I had millions of fan mail. But besides that it was something from our school. I wanted to show the guys so I decided that when I went in there to act like nothing happened. And just act like I didn't care. I waliked in side and Milton and Eddiwe just got here. So I opened it and the girls came down here. "Hey guys! Turnabouts on Friday!" Jerry said. "Really? Turnabout?" Grace said. "Yea! You know the thingy dance when the girls ask the guys?" I said. "YES! OG COURSE I KNOW THAT!" She said. "Okay let's go sort out who we wanna ask." Donna said. Man I hated her. If she asked me im gonna be furious.

KIM POV/

Sarah said that I will have enough time to explain to jack what happened so we can go to the dance. The guys also just figured out that homecoming is two weeks after turnabout. So I we haven't figured it out in time for turnabout Then we will for homecoming. we sorted out that and we decided we werent gonna tell people who were asking. We decided to spy on jack now. We needed to know this. We all stood by the railing and watched them. Jack was so sexy. He started douging. All of the girls besides his sister squealed! It was hot. Then he did the wheelchair. "So who do you thinks gonna ask you yo?" Jerry said. "I don't know bro." jack said. "It would be boss if that new girl Shae asked you." Chris said. I knew they went out but not why they broke up. I'd like to know that too. "Dude, I tried but I dated her before sand he broke up. Then she came on tour and told me she kissed damion when we were together. I herd she was cheating on me but I loved her too much. I was really heartbroken. She was the only person I really loved like that. But then Kim came along. She was just. Kim. She was perfect." I said. What i did must've really hurt him. I walked down. "jack. Can I talk to you?" I asked. I pulled him aside. I asked him to tell me everything about his past and no lies. "Look Kim. It's too hard for me to talk about but I promise when I'm ready you'll be the first one I talk to." he said. I then explained everything. How we said we should have me break up with hum and everything. "It's okay Kim. I understand" he said I had a huge smile on my face. "would you like to go to turnabout with me?" i asked. He was the one that had a huge smiler on his face. "No! I'd love to!" He said. He kissed. I told him my dress was already picked out because we already knew about the turnabout and I already picked it out. My dress was Hot pink. He told me he could handle the suit.

JACK POV/

kim thought I was gonna wear a black and white suit. But I wasn't. I picked out a hot pink jacket, black shirt, hot pink tie, and pink pants, with shiny white shoes. In our turnabout group it was Eddie, and Kelsey. Me and Kim. Jerry and grace. Damion and Donna. Chris and Sarah. And Milton and Julie. I surprised Kim again and got a hot pink limo for our group. Afterwards we were gonna go out to Olive Garden. Kim didnt know what my suit looked like and what the limo looks like.

* * *

KIM POV/

I loved hot pink! I loved anything hot pink! I felt bad only because everyone knew jack wouldn't be seen in anything pink or wear anything pink so I told him to get a black and white suit. It was Friday. Jack rang the doorbell and I saw him in A hot pink suit! He looked sexy! "OH MY GOSH! JACK YOU LOOK HOT. IS THIS WHY YOU WOULDN'T TELL ME?!" I said. "Yes! And thanks. By the way the hot punk limo is here." he said omg! I was dying inside! "Invite the group in we have to take pictures" I said. " I'm the only one here right now. Oh wait! They just pulled up!" Them and their parents came inside and we took pictures. Jack and I wanted to take a funny dramatic picture. He looked down and acted like he was putting his hand through his hair. HE LOOKED HOT! Then I put one Hand on his shoulder and looked up with no emotion on my face. We looked at it and it was hilarious! This was gonna be the best turnabout ever!

END

i told you kick will be back together! My sister just had turnabout last night so I decided to make a turnabout chapter! It is good for all of us because kick gets back together! Review or pm me! If you have ideas lemme know! Man! I have lots of chapters! 19 already?!


	20. 20 The big game

JACK POV/

We danced a lot Kim wasn't very good and she was proud of it i on the other hand was amazing. i was doing the dougie in the middle of a circle of people. I also performed some songs. After the dance we all went to my house. I received a text from a number. I recognized it but couldn't tell who it was... it was a video... i walked into a different room and watched it.

Darling,  
I know your hearts seen better times,  
I know our songs had better rhymes,  
Before Today. No.

Darling, I guess I made the wrong mistakes,  
I understand if you need your space,  
Please take your time.  
Before you go away, so far away,  
You need to realize,

Baby it's not just you,  
You know it hurts me too.  
Watching you leave,  
With tears on you sleeve.  
Don't you notice mine aren't exactly dry!

Baby it's not just you,  
That's hurting.  
It's me too.

I'm sorry,  
I wasn't there to catch the fall.  
I didn't hear you when you called,  
All of those nights.

Please don't forget the good days with me,  
I can the make back the heart aching beat.  
When it gets dark and it's hard to see,  
I'll turn on the lights.  
Before you go away, so far away,  
I really need you to know,

Baby it's not just you,  
You know it hurts me too.  
Watching you leave,  
With tears on your sleeve.  
Don't you notice that mine aren't exactly dry!

Baby it's not just you.  
That's hurting,  
It's me too.

I'm not giving up!  
You don't have to leave!  
I am willing to beg till I break my knees!  
I believe in us!  
Don't give up on me!  
Girl I know that you're hurting.  
And I'm sorry for the pain,  
I promise that I'll change,  
Forgive me, forgive me!

Baby it's not just you,  
You know it hurts me too.  
Watching you leave,  
With tears on your sleeve.  
Don't you notice that mine aren't exactly dry!  
(Not exactly dry baby)

Baby it's not just you,  
You know it hurts me too.  
We had it all,  
How could we fall,  
Baby I thought we would never die.  
(Don't let it die)

Baby it's not just you,  
That's hurting.  
It's me too.

Not just you.  
Baby it's not just you.  
Baby it's not just you. x3

was the song i was singing. It was to my ex. It was when she broke up with me. i loved her it was a girl before shae. this girl's name was Selena. I showed up at her doorstep and sang that to her. Chris was playing the guitar and jerry was singing with me (the background singing) after i sang she cried into my arms. she said the 6 words i DIDN'T want to hear "I dont love you anymore...goodbye." then she walked into the house... end of video... who was this number. i felt a couple tears fall. then i replied "who is this?" then i walked back into the room. "Where did you go Jack?" Kim asked. "Bathroom." i said then we all fell asleep.

* * *

Today Jerry, Chris, Damion. and I had basketball practice. Kim, Grace, Kelsey, and the other cheer people had cheer. they watch us practice. they don't do anything. every time we have basketball practice they watch and DON'T cheer. it's pointless. But most of the cheerleaders only go to watch me because if i get really hot and tired i take my shirt off. it just happens and i don't even know it does. We drove to Seaford High and went in the gym. It was unusually hot in there. We started doing really complicated drills. our practices are 3 hours long when we have a game that day and 4 hours when we don't. its carzy. today we have a game and it's against the 1st place team... the knights. they are in 1st place and so are we. whoever wins is in 1st place. I had to take my shirt off and I did. But i didn't notice a whole bunch of cheerleaders paying attention. Right when I took off my shirt they all stared at me and actually payed attention. I could hear them talking about how sexy i was but i only liked Kim... I didn't care about them other girls. After practice we went to the game. The cheerleaders didn't have to cheer. We were winning. it was 75-69. it was in the 3rd quater. i was Point Guard. (That's the person who brings the ball up) I was up in the air shooting a layup when...BAM!

* * *

END!

Cliffy! Ny ideas PM or Review! Also always review what you think!

Thanks for reading!


	21. 21 I need to know I can't wait anymore

If u guys are wondering Kim is in the stands. Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it blah blah blah I wish i did tho

JACK POV/

i was in the air when all I saw was red. Then my back hit other ground hard and I couldn't breathe I saw stars. Then I saw Jerry and the medical guy with coach ken. I regained my breath Jerry said I was in the air when number 789 crashed into me. I didn't now there could be a number 789. I'm guessing they put his number that because that might just be how much he weighs. He was scary! I actually made the shot but landed on my ankle wrong. It hurt a little but I cracked it so it wasn't bad. I got a free shot and scored it. After the game i went to my room I had a bad headache. I heard my door open and a girl come in. I was so tired I didn't know who it was. "Hey Jackie." someone said. "hey Kim". I said I knew it was her. I knew her too well. "How'd u know it was me." she asked wanting to know the answer. "Because I pay attention to you because I care about you. You're pretty much the only person I really listen to. If it werent for you. I don't know what I'd do. Youre my life Kimmy." I said. Every single word was true. I loved her. "I love you too jack." She said. "I know" I said. She cuddled with me. And I fell asleep. So did she.

* * *

Kim POV/

i know jack said hed talk about his past when he was ready but I needed to know. I lifted his wrist. It looked like it said retard. No way! I had an idea. Jerry! He would know. If he won't tell me the full on story the I'll get Rudy. I tried to make Jerry say something. "Jerry. If u don't tell me i will seriously hurt you!" I said as long as everyone else who wanted to know. "NEVER!" He said. "JERRY!" I screamed. "Fine...the truth is..."


	22. 22 WE WON!

KIM POV/

"The truth is... Jack has dreams when he gets chased by unicorns with alive candy canes." He said simply. REALLY?"JERRY! THAT'S NOT THE TRUTH!" i said "Well it's what his dreams are most of the time. the other ones are emotional and personal..." he said " I mean i want to know about his past! not his freaking dreams!" i said... he is a pain. "Oh i don't know anything else but the stuff he told you guys either does rudy." he said. "What about his wrist?" i asked. he had to know... jack tells him everything. " I'm not going to lie to you... I don't know anything about his wrist." he said i could tell he was being honest... rudy said the same thing. I guess the girls and I have to do this by ourselves. It's not going to be easy.

JACK POV/

"You-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good  
I-I-I-I-I, you-ou-ou-ou-ou  
I like this right here

Word on the street is that you're single (so)  
So baby have you heard my single?  
It goes la di da and it hits like a cymbal  
I drew a heart with my finger on your window

What's up?  
Even with your hair up  
Girl, what's up?  
Even in your sweat pants  
Girl, what's up?  
Even when you wake up without any make-up, I'm in love

Cause I'm  
So tired of the same old things  
I'ma need something new in my life, yeah  
So tired of the same old games  
Yeah it's time I started feeling right

Cause you-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good girl  
I-I-I-I-I, feel so good girl  
You-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good  
And you know that I need you so bad

You said you're talking to your ex-boy (well)  
Well just remember he's your ex-boy (uh)  
Well maybe I could be your next boy  
And just remember that you're better than the rest

So baby, what's up?  
Even in your work clothes  
Girl, what's up?  
You know how to work clothes  
Girl, what's up?  
Girl, you got me lost in your eyes, I'm in paradise  
What's up?

Cause I'm  
So tired of the same old things  
I'ma need something new in my life, yeah  
So tired of the same old games  
Yeah it's time I started feeling right

Cause you-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good girl  
I-I-I-I-I, feel so good girl  
You-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good  
And you know that I need you so bad

I wanna know what it feels like  
To run my fingers through you hair  
I wanna know what drives you wild  
Cause baby we could drive it there  
Tell me that I'm dreaming  
No, I don't wanna wake up  
No, I don't wanna wake up

Ooooh

So tired of the same old things  
I'ma need something new in my life  
So tired of the same old games  
Think it's time I started feeling right

Because you-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good girl  
I-I-I-I-I, feel so good girl  
You-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good  
And you know that I need you so bad

You-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good girl  
I-I-I-I-I, feel so good girl  
You-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good  
And you know that I need you so bad

So bad, so bad  
So bad, so bad  
So bad, so bad  
So bad, so bad"

I sang on my guitar. That was mine and Kim's song. it's the song i sang to her. i'll never forget that.I thought that was the best thing that's ever happened to me and it was. Sure we hit a few small bumps in the road. actually A LOT OF HUGE bumps in the road but we still love each other. and now we can trust each other. that's all that matters. I heard the doorbell rang. I was thinking Kim and the guys don't know about the wrist thnigy and my stepdad. I told them my stepdad, John, was sister didn't even know. I opened the front door.

"He-...J-J-John...Is that you?"

* * *

I know it was short. sorry it's kinda a cliffy!


	23. 23 JOHN!

Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it.

"John?" I said. "Jack?" He said seriously. "Yes? umm I thought you were dead." I said. I didnt want to be alone with him. "JERRY!" I screamed. Jerry booked down here. "Hahahahah hey bro Milton just fell it was swag Yo! Totally swaso- JOHN?!" He said. He was an idiot. "Hey Jerry. Look jack when you threw that knife I-I I just wanted to say I-I'm sorry. Jack. I'm s-s-sorry. I ruined your childhood. I scared you for life. IM SORRY!" He said and started crying. I never wanted to see him again. After what he did. I was fooled. I thought he actually loved us. I guess we were wrong. "Where's you mother?" he said. "ARE YOU FUKING SERIOUS?! YOU CAN'T JUST COME TO MY HOUSE AND TELL ME THAT YOUR SORRY YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HERE FOR THE LAST 8 YEARS "DAD" MOM ISN'T HERE ANYMORE! SHE DIED! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST THINK WE CAN PICK UP FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!" I screamed. "Jack is everything ok?" Grace said. All the cheerleaders and everyone was down here watching the whole thing. "Jack can't we work this out? I'm about to die jack. The doctor said I have 1 day to live. I'm sorry." he said and he left. I punched a hole in the wall. I walked out of the house. Even tho it was 20 degrees out. i can go out in any weather without a coat. Right now I'm sweating. I just walked. And walked. I can't believe that just happened. That's when I saw Donna. I despised her. "Hey Jackie." she said. She was with some of the cheerleaders. And her possy. I sat down at an empty chair at falafel Phil's. then Rudy came up. we were talking about things. "Hey Guys." everyone said. I sat next to Kim and Jerry. As soon as Kim and jerry sat down I got up and walked to Rocque Records. "Hey Gustavo. I have a new song. We can call the group and work on it later I actually have a few songs." I said. "Okay let's hear em jack." he said Kelly walked right in and winked at me. She's annoying. Then I notice the rest of the band walk in. "Hey guys I gotta few new songs for you." I said "okay get in the recording booth and let's hear em. Then if we all like em we'll figure out the dances. Then put em in YouTube and then record them and put them in iTunes as we usually do with every new song." Chris said. Wow that's a lot.


	24. 24 World War III

Tonight I walked into the bedroom  
You were visibly upset  
Telling me I made a bad move  
But I didn't do nothing

You start screaming, wake the neighbors  
And now everybody's out for our blood  
I didn't want no confrontation  
Because of you that's what I've got

Well, you gotta chill out  
'Cause, baby, I don't wanna fight with you  
And every battle we fought  
Just made us look like fools

No, you can't have a World War III  
If there's only one side fighting  
And you know, whoa, oh  
That there's lessons left to learn

Every time you attack  
Doesn't drive me to fight you back  
And I know, whoa, oh  
That I'll never let it be World War III  
World War III, let me tell 'em

Now you're rounding up your army  
Turning all your troops on me  
Telling lies just to feel happy  
But I won't retaliate, no

No, you can't have a World War III  
If there's only one side fighting  
And you know, whoa, oh  
That there's lessons left to learn

Every time you attack  
Doesn't drive me to fight you back  
And I know, whoa, oh  
That I'll never let it be World War III

Well, you gotta chill out  
'Cause, baby, I don't wanna fight with you  
And every battle we fought  
Just made us look like fools

No, you can't have a World War III  
If there's only one side fighting  
And you know, whoa, oh  
That there's lessons left to learn

Every time you attack  
Doesn't drive me to fight you back  
And I know, whoa, oh  
That I'll never let it be World War III  
Not gonna be a World War III  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

Every time you attack  
Doesn't drive me to fight you back  
And I know, whoa oh  
That I'll never let it be World War III  
World War III, World War III

that was one of my songs. It was called World War III they liked it and we made up a dance to it and by time we were done I was sweating. We walked home and Kim said "that's a nice song jack. I like that World War III song." she said. Oh crap! How in the world did they know that?


	25. 25 Trust

Disclaimer: I don'town kickin it.

JACKPOV/

"um...w-whatcha talkin bout?" I said. I could tell they didnt buy that. Wait why is shae and Kelly still here? They scare the hell out of me! "jack we know youre lying. What was the song about?" My sister Sarah asked. "I don't know really. I was just mad about my grades and mad about my teacher." I said. That was true but it wasn't what the song was about. I honestly don't KNOW what the song was about. I had so many emotions right now. They would just pour out of me one by one. I don't know why I'm always upset. I walked upstairs. Then Kelly came in. Great. Just what I wanted. "Hey jack!" She said. Fuck! (AN/ sorry for language hope ya don't mind) "hi?" I said obviously annoyed. I don't think she really got the message. "I was just thinking about how we'd be the perfect couple." she said with a giggle. What the hell was wrong with her?! "Thanks for the offer but Im not interested. And I have a girlfriend, Kim." I said. I thought I already made it clear that I didn't like her AND THAT I HAD A FREAKING GIRLFRIEND! This girl is mire dumb than a bag of rocks. "FINE!" She said and ran out crying. Whatever! Like I cared. "What was that about?" Kim said walking in. "She wants to date. I told her I wasn't interested and that I had a girlfriend." I said. I hope she would actually believe me unlike last time. I had to get evidence. I hated that but it was worth it. Kelly couldn't take a hint. "Okay. That's good. I would hate to loose you to that piece of trash." Kim said. I thought she liked her. "I thought you liked her." I said. "I did. But I just don't like when she hits on you. But other than that she is nice." She said. I'm glad she believed me. It felt good knowing we had trust in our relationship.

* * *

"Hey hey baby you've been on my mind I knew you for a long time

but I've been thinking baby that you should know (oh oh yeah eh uh)

Hey hey baby can we compromise I really want you to be mine

I've got a million places that we could go (o, oh yeah uh)

I wanna be your everything, I want to be the one you need

So tell me where ya been all my life, gonna make you mine tonight

Hey baby you, you got what I need

But you say you're just a friend

yeah you say you're just a friend

_[x2]_

Hey hey baby we've been on the phone

spending time together alone,

but every time we talk the words don't come out right

oh oh, yeah e uh

Hey hey baby when I look in your eyes

I can tell that you're holding something inside

I've been thinking bout you you you

I've been thinking bout me me me

I wanna be your everything, I want to be the one you need

So tell me where ya been all my life, gonna make you mine tonight

Hey baby you, you got what I need

But you say you're just a friend

yeah you say you're just a friend

_[x2]_

_[Jack rap]_

Yeah, kinda been seeing this most of my nights, tryna make other girls whistle

but its a hell of a life how to make the wrong hit

no bring it back right round let the good times roll feeling good right now

but I remember Biz Markie 1989 or maybe 90, can't do me like

a song I wrote, cutting glass chasing you 'cause you all I want

like you, you got what I need, and if not I'll just pretend

until I can get your friend

I'm playing though

but maybe that's a little too much tripping, we brushing eyes I can see the twinkle in them

thought we'd be together til I see the wrinkle in them-

but I guess not

Hey baby you, you got what I need

But you say you're just a friend

yeah you say you're just a friend

_[x4]"_

_Man I loved that song we just finished it a sang it on a mini stage in Rocque Records. _

_the end of cchapter _

_sorry it took so long to update but I've been sick and I've had sports and school. It's hard so please don't get mad. I want to thank y'all for the nice comments and reviews. Thanks again. Just lettin u guys know that usually when people post nice thoughtful reviews it motivates me to get a better and longer story and update sooner! If u have ideas or something or u just wanna talk review or pm. Thanks guys! Peace!_


	26. Little bro

Jack POV/

The cheerleaders were over with Kim shae and Kelly as usual. I was sitting down and I got a text. it was a picture of a little boy. About 4 years old. He looked like me when I was younger but with short hair. Then the doorbell rang. I opened it and some older lady about 50 walked in with the boy in the picture. "Hi kajack I'm you Aunt Shel. This is your 4 year-old brother they never told you about. His name is Michael. Named after your other...brother." she said. She told me about him. She said he stays with me every other week. "JACKIE!" Michael said. I knelt down "what's up MIKEY?!" I said. He giggled then playfully punched me. "OW! That hurt" I said and made a puppy dog face. "I'm sowey Jackie. I make it better." he said and gave me a big hug. It reminded me of time with the other Michael. The girls didnt even notice him. Aunt Shel left. I sat down with mike. "What's your favorite sport?" I asked. "Basketball. My favorite player is Michael Jordan. Or MJ for short." he said. "I'll just call you MJ than. For Michael Jr. Because that's your name." I said his eyes got huge. "So I'll be like MJ?!" he asked I laughed at him. He was adorable. Just like me when I was little. Well at the times I was happy. "Yep. I'll even show you some moves. I play sports too." I said. His eyes got even bigger than last time. "REALLY?!" He said. "Yep" I said popping the p. we got to know each other. The girls still didnt know he was here and they went he go knows where. "I also have a band and I have a concert soon. At 7pm. I gotta get goin. Do you wanna come and hang out with big rob?!" I asked. "I HEARD OF BIG ROB! OF COURSE! I MET HIM BEFORE! AUNT SHEL TOOK ME TO ONE OF YOU CONCERTS!" he yelled with excitement. I loved this kid. Aunt Shel told me about that. "Can ou sing me messing right now?!" he said. I sang a song then signed my guitar and guitar pic and gave it to himThanen we saw his room and he unpacked his stuff. when we were done I took him to the dojo.


	27. One wish

JACK POV/

I asked Jerry to watch Michael while I take Kim out for her birthday. I didn't tell anyone but the guys about him. I can't believe my sister didnt know. It was Kim's 16th birthday. We were walking on the California shoreline. It was midnight. The only light was the moonlight and the street lights across from us "Jack. You know I'll always be yours. Right?" She asked. "Of course." I said. We allayed under the stars and we say a shooting star. "Make a wish." I said. "I just did." She said. "What did you wish for?" she asked. "If I had one wish. And I could have anything in the world. Nothings better than being here with you babe. I wouldn't ask for money I don't care about fame. I've already found my everything in you. My wish came true." I said. "i love you" she said. "I love you too." the next day Michael stayed with Jerry because he loved Jerry. He was his 2nd favorite. HE played with Jerrys brothers. jerrys mom was going to watch Michael while we went to Kim's for her birthday party. When we got there they started singing happy birthday. But instead I got up on the stage they put there so I could sing. I sang happy birthday. She blew out all the candles. "What did you wish for?" I asked when we were alone. "Like you said. You. My wish came true." we kissed and I got up on stage. "I have a song for Kim. Kim I think this should be our song." I said then Jerry and damion came up on stage and the music started.

"this song is called one wish." Damion said

"Midnight, moonlight, California shoreline

That's when you told me that you would always be mine

We laid under the stars and we saw one fallin

You asked me what I wish for, and I said

_[Chorus]_

If I had one wish, and I could have anything in the world

If I had one wish, if I had one wish

Nothing's better than being here with you girl

If i had one wish

I wouldn't ask for money, I don't care about fame

I've already found my everything in you

My wish came true

My wish came true

I took you out to see a show on your birthday

You look so pretty it took my breath away

took my breath away

And at the after party you blew out all the candles

blew them all away

I asked you what you wish for, and you said

_[Chorus]_

If I had one wish, and I could have anything in the world

If I had one wish, if I had one wish

Nothing's better than being here with you girl

If i had one wish

I wouldn't ask for money, I don't care about fame

I've already found my everything in you

My wish came true

We've got chemistry, we've got love

You're the one that I, I'm thinking of

And I could never ask for anything more

_[Chorus]_

If I had one wish, and I could have anything in the world

If I had one wish, if I had one wish

Nothing's better than being here with you girl

I wouldn't ask for money, I don't care about fame

I've already found my everything in you

My wish came true

If I had one wish, if I had one wish

and I could have anything in the world

If I had one wish, if I had one wish

Nothing's better than being here with you girl

If I had one wish

I wouldn't ask for money

I don't care about fame

I've already found my everything in you

My wish came true

My wish came true

My wish came true

My wish came true"

when we were done Kim jumped in my arms. "That's definetally our song!" she said then kissed me. Best. Night. Ever.

The end.

I always forget the disclaimer but I don't own kicking it or anything. But I do own Damion, and Shae. And Sarah and both michaelS. the mom and dad. John. And jacks aunt. They are my OC's. please review or pm.


	28. Thought that was just a dream

Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it

Hey guys! I want to thank you for your continued support. I love it when I have reviews! It always motivates me and because you guys review it makes me want to update! So thanks. If you want more and longer chapters then all you have to do is review! An make it nice and thoughtful hahaha! Thanks again guys! Any ideas then let me know. Id be more than happy to look at them and put them into my story and give you credit!

JACK POV/

_I open my eyes. I'm in a dark room. The light just turned on. The room appears to be my living room. My old one in my old house. I saw John. My mom. He was beating her "JOHN! IM THE ONE YOU WANT! DON'T HURT HER!" I said he raced toward me grabbed me by my shirt and pushed me against the wall holding me there. He started carving the same word he did carved in my wrist before. Except this time it was on my neck. He dropped me and threw me against the wall breaking my shoulder then went to my mom. I actually felt the pain like I was really getting cut. I told myself it was a dream. But I couldn't wake up no matter how much I tried. "Any last words?" He said as if he was in a horror movie. "Can I speak to him?" She said as I she knew she would die. I've been hurt so many times I couldn't move. My muscles were sore. "Jack, I love you. As I've told you before be good. Do your best for me. I'll always be watching over you. you won't know it but I'm always by your side and I always will be. I'll be watching over you. I'll be in your thoughts and dreams. I love you." i was crying. "Mom please don't leave.i love you." I said John just grabbed her and stabbed her. "No! PPLEASE DON'T LEAVE! I NEED YOU!" I turned to John "WHY?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY LIFE?!" I said _

Then I woke up. I was panting. "Is everything ok?!" Kim screamed from the other room. "Yea Kimmy! Bad dream." I said "goodnight love you!" I said "love you too!" She said. My neck hurt and my shoulder was hurting horribly too. Like I got stabbed. And like I broke my shoulder. Then I couldn't move my shoulder. I felt my neck and there was...blood? What?! My shoulder. Hurt. I moved it and then it felt fine. Man I thought I broke it. I checked my stomach. There was a stab wound. Where John stabbed me in my dream. And how he carved the same word that was on my wrist in my neck. I got up and cleaned it. No one could know. But I had to tell Rudy and Jerry. As usual. I need an explanation. How did this happen?! It can't be possible! It was just a dream! I walked downstairs and everyone that means shae Kelly Kim Julie grace the cheer people or cheer leaders whatever they're called and my sister. "Jack what the he** is that on your neck?!" Kim asked. "Ummmmm..."

the end.

Sorry it's short. I know you guys may be mad. And as usual. If u have ideas lemme know. Also review! Please it motivates me. thank you guys! You are great! I will make it longer next time! Promise! Just keep reviewing and it will get better and longer! I promise!

PEACE!


	29. She's all that

JACK POV/

"ummmm...I-it's a... Cut. I fell and hit my neck on Jerry's table." I said. "I just didnt want to tell you guys. But I honestly don't know why." I answere truthfully. I DID hit my Head on Jerry's table but that's not what it's from. Speaking of jerry where is h- ding ding! That must be him. I lookEd out the window opened the door and walked outside by him "we have a problem..." I said then explained my dream and my neck problem and showed it to him. "Dude! thats cray cray yo!" He screamed. Typicall Jerry. "Well, well, well. Looks like someone found my PREASENT.!" John said. Crap! What? What was he doing?! He should be dead regretting everything he put me through! "What are you doing here?! I thought you were dead!" Jerry and I cried at the same time. "Nope! I...LIED!" He started laughing. An evil laugh. I took my phone and put it behind my back and dialed 911 while he was talking about his scheme he just pulled. Sooner than I thought the police came. And arrested him. Good thing the girls were in the basement.

The next day

KIM POV/

The girls and I were planning our thingy to figure out what happened to jack. When we were walking to the dojo. Wel walked in and jack was 20 minutes late. He walked in looking like a zombie. He had faint purple bags under his eyes. He was walking weirdly. And his eyes were almost closed. We gathered in a circle and he opened his locker. We all looked over there because we heard a boom. We saw jacks head in the locker with him sleeping. What the heck?! How come he didnt get sleep at all?! Like he looked tired! Like crazily tired! Like he hasn't slept in 2 months in a row or something! I'm definetally going to figure this out by research. I know just how.

JACK POV/

Michael was staying at our aunts house for an additional 2 weeks. Right now I was in 3rd period. "Jack?! What is the answer?" Said mrs millberry. I looked up she was telling us how the answer was in the board. But there was one problem. I couldn't read it. It was too hard. "Umm... I-I-I don't know mrs m" I said truthfully. The class lauged. But when I have them death glares they shut right up. "DETENTION!" She screamed. Really? "Why?" I said. "Because the answer is right THERE!" She pointed to the board. "Whoa Mrs. M. I'm sorry." I said putting my hands up as if surrendering. The class laughed.

* * *

At detention. The beautiful smell. Just kidding. When people heard I got detention. They got detention on purpose. You'll see why. Damion and Jerry had detention too. The teacher didnt care what we do. He even loved it when I was there. He didn't even talk that much. But today instead of the teacher "supervising". There was...Shae? CRAP! C'mon. Why her?! Whatever. I can do this. Just don't make eye contact. Don't make eye contact. Act like she's not there. He won't notice me right? Lets hope. Here it goes.

We always sang songs in detention. We had detention in the music room. It has a billion instruments. There was a room Afro each type of instruments and they all had different designs and colors. M bands instruments all had pict and picture on the drums with the band name and the guitars and everything else just had the band name. It also had a changeable stage. Which means you can design it however you want. Our stage had a big trampoline with walkways around it to jump on the walkways. That was on the side. Then in the middle it was stairs and a platform and more stairs and that elevator like thingy. It was pretty big. We sang she's all that. It was for Kim. She used to get bullied by Donna. And she'd get called geek frank and stuff. She wasn't on a cheer team like now because Donna hated he only cause Kim is better than Donna at everything. But Donna bullies pretty much everyone. I made this song when Kim was getting bullied by her but now they are joined at the hip. Crazy. Everyone sat in the chairs. Did I mention it had a hundred or 3 hundred seats? I performed a concert in there once. Then we started to sing.

"I'm in love with the Geek, the freak, the girl that never wins, So what, so what

I'm in love with the weird, the wild, her rip jeans in her pants, so what so what

She's doesn't listen to the radio, but she sings along at all my shows

I'm in love with the Geek, the freak, the girl that never wins, So what, so what

So what is she's no beauty queen, or the captain of the winning team

She's on the side lines living her own life and having a good time

So what if she's not popular, never made it as head cheer leader

She's on the side lines living her own life and having a good time (She's all that)

She's not the same, the lame, mean girls parody, so what, so what

She'll dance in the rain all day no matter who's lookin, so what, so what

I'm checking out her facebook page, Star Wars action figure pics for days

But She's not the same, the lame, mean girls parody, so what, so what

So what is she's no beauty queen, or the captain of the winning team

She's on the side lines living her own life and having a good time

So what if she's not popular, never made it as head cheer leader

She's on the side lines living her own life and having a good time (She's all that)

We could live happily ever after

all the girls in the world don't matter

She's the one, she's the one I'm after

So what is she's no beauty queen, or the captain of the winning team

She's on the side lines living her own life and having a good time

So what if she's not popular, never made it as head cheer leader

She's on the side lines living her own life and having a good time (She's all that)

Oh yeah, She's all that, Oh yeah"

everyone was jumping up and down and singing cause some kids in there well all of them had my albums on there iPods and phones so they knew every word to every song. then I forgot about shae...

the end.

I feel like that's enough. If u have questions review and ill answer them in my authors notes and if you pm me ill pm back. Promise. Thanks for reviewing favoriting and following! Love u guys! Peace


	30. I love you

**EVERYONE THAT READS KAECDC's STORIES LISTEN UP! SHE HAS BEEN REPORTED WHICH IS STUPID CAUSE SHE DID NOTHING BUT WHATEVER BUT SHE CAN'T POST FROM 2-3 DAYS AND HER KICK ONE SHOTS STORIES HABE BEEN DELETED! JUST LETTING YOU KNOW! Nvm now she can post i got reported so my not just you songfic has been deleted. This is also my 30th chapter so review and tell me if I should make a sequel or keep going with this story longer then make a sequel. Or maybe don't make one at all. Just let me know! Thanks for ur guys support! There is a poll on my profile for if I should have a sequel or not! You can vote on that instead! **

**And the people who reviewed and said I have copied lyrics they aren't copied. So I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. And I don't own kickin it. **

**Jack POV/**

* * *

"Hey Jackie." Why can't she let me live? And have a good life and leave me alone. "LEAVE. ME. A-L-O-N!" I said. Man she's annoying. I hope she ACTUALLY got the message this time. "You spelled alone wrong. It's A-l-o-n-e you silly." she said smiling dreamily. "Whatever but leave me alone." I said. She started crying. GREAT! SHE ACTUALLY GOT THE MESSAGE! YES! VICTORY! She ran away. Well that's fine with me. Kim texted me because it started playing "got me good" cause that's my ringtone for her. That's one of her MANY jams. Especially "Wish U Were Here". When we are in the car she turns it all the way up and squeals "OH YEA! THIS IS MY JAMMMMMM!" It's so annoying but I think it's cute. I looked at the text. It said:

Can u come ombama?

i replied:

Obama?

She said:

i mean ova I hate auto correct.

I replied:

Sure. You seem like ur a gangsta when u type.

She said:

SHUT UP!

then I closed my phone and drove over to her house. I rang the doorbell and it took her 5 minutes to answer. "Hey baby." she said and kissed me. "Hey what's up?" I asked as we walked over to her couch. "My parents are at a stupid business trip." she replied. We put in bridesmaids and were cuddling. She seemed giggly today. That's weird. She's never giggly. I mean like NEVER. but he was extra cute. well she's already as cute as anyone could possibly get. Or anything. I didn't really look up at the tv through the movie. I was just staring dreamily at her. thinking about how perfect she is. The I looked up at the tv but when I looked down Kim was asleep she was so cute. So I took a picture in my phone. Then I went to bed.

* * *

I woke up when I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it and I had a text from Jerry. I looked at it. It said "Shae has a boyfriend! It's brad!" YES! FINALLY! SHE HAS STOPPED OBSESSING OVER ME!" After I was done celebrating I went in the kitchen and turned in the radio and started making breakfast. Dancing and singing. Like old times with my family. Then when my family took a bad turn it was my and michaels tradition. Then I turned on radio Disney. Then "Wish U Were Here" started playing I called Jerry and damion and they had on their radio. Then they appeared t Kim's doorstep once they announced it was gonna be on. We started doing the dance and rapped Becy's rap and then I heard clapping. I turned around and saw Kimmy. She yelled at Jerry and damion because they ate a pancake so they left. Then a slow song came on. "Kimmy will you give me the honor of being they one that you will dance with." I said and stuck my hand out she gladly accepted and we slow danced. "That was the worst worded question ever jack." she said and giggled. "I know I tried to make it prince like." I said and she chucked along with me. "You have been giggly for 2 days in a row now. what's going on?" I asked confused and hoping for an answer. "Nothing!" She said with her voice ALMOST gettting high. She kept it under control though "okay then." I said doubtfully and we kissed and kept kissing and dancing. "I love you Kim." "I love you too jack." she doesn't understand though. "I love you more than you ever know. I've loved you since day one. You're the person that has helped me through everything. You're the reason I haven't given up and why I'm not dead Kim. If it wasn't for you I would be dead. That day when I walked throught that lunchroom door on my first day I was thinking about going home and ditching school and killing myself because I couldn't take it. But I met you. And a feeling inside me or something changed and I knew that this was ment to be and that I couldn't kill myself and I had to stay strong for you. All for you. I've fought all that pain for you. Just to be in the position I am now. I never would've made it without you. I don't know what I'd do without you. If I never had you I wouldnt be able to talk to you. I couldn't hold you close and kiss you everyday. I don't know how my life would be without you. All I know is I'd sure as heck die and wouldn't make it. I love you Kim. Way more than you think." I said and she was crying I had a couple loose tears myself. "I love you too" then we shared a magical kiss that I wished would've lasted for forever.


	31. What did u do now Kim!

MICHAEL POV/

I was at soccer practice. Jackie and Jerrys team practice next to us. And the cheerleaders. We were dribbling and stuff. Then our coach spoke up, "Guys you need to talk. CALL for the ball. Do you see how loud the boys are? That's how loud you should be" he said pointing to the boys. Jack and Jerry were the loudest boys there. You could hear mostly laughter and jack and Jerry saying "GIMMIE THE BALL BRO!" "HERE! BALL!" They said. Then they took a break. "Wh don't we watch the big boys for the rest of practice like the cheerleaders do." coach said. Everyone said yea excitedly. Then we sat by the cheerleaders. Jack and Jerry were right in front of us laughing. Then the coach said, "JACK! Can you stop talking for 5 minutes dude? You're killin me. You never shut up." he said. "Sorry." jack said. Everyone laughed. Then they played a scrimmage. Jack scored pretty much all of the goals. He fell a lot too. "Alright guys, that's about it for today." coach said. "Hey Anderson! Come here." coach said with a straight face. I don't know what my hey were talking about but he was giving jack a look that was a sympathy look. And jack hung his head and looked sad. I wonder what they were talking about. I'm gimma fi- Oh! There's my aunt. Gotta go!

JACK POV/

after soccer practice I had karate. As I walked in I saw Jerry on the mat laying down and Kim standing in front of him with a devilish look I'm her face. Oh no. What did she do? "Hey gu-" I started to say but Jerry cut me off right when I started to talk. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! SHES CRAY-CRAY YO!" Jerry screamed. This is gonna be a LONG day. "Oh no Kim what happened now." Rudy eddie and Milton started talking all at once. "Guys." I said. Wasn't loud enough. "Guys!" I said a little louder. I grabbed three soccer balls from my soccer bag and threw each one at them. One at Rudy. One at Eddie. One at Milton. Bullseye! Everyone got hit in the face. Haha! "I was asking Kim!" I yelled. Then grace and Julie came in and told us they saw them get hit in the face with the soccer balls and they got a video and put it on YouTube. We etched it and it was pretty funny. They had the audio somehow. weird. (An/ Julie's uncle is not Ty in this.) "oh yes jack I almost forgot. Jerry took my phone. So lets just say I taught him a lesson." Kim said with the cutest smile. "Okay." I said trying to hide my laughter. The next 2 hours was pretty tiring and long. After practice I went home. I was in my room and I looked at my wall at the picture of me and Michael. The downs one. I missed him. Like a lot. I can't believe I let him go and it was all my fault. I mean Rudy says there was nothing I could do about it. But there was a lot I could do. Since that day I've wanted to make a difference in the world. I work with the special needs kids and peer tutor them but that makes me think more about him. Then my mind drifted to what coach said. That was bad. He said...

**WHAT DID HE SAY?! I need three good reviews to make a new chapter. If I get three reviews and a favorite Or follow or something good then I will post a very long chapter. Thanks from guest and kaecdc for their continued support! **


	32. Australian Surf and Beach Night

I don't own kickin it, torn up by cody simpson, or kiss you by one direction

JACK POV/

He said he knew John. Weird right? I'll figure it out later. For now. Well I don't know. I'm just REALLy tired. Before i left karate Rudy said he had to tell me something. " hey Rudy! What di you need to tell me?" I asked confused in a way i couldn't explain... "If you miss one more practice or are late to one...I hate to say this... but you'll be off the team, Jack..." He said. "Ok!" i said kind of upset. I got home and went straight to bed.

After i woke up I went to go get ready for practice, excited that we are having a beach day. I looked at the time and it was 11:00! practice started 30 minutes ago which means I slept in and only had 15 minutes to practice! Not to mention the 10 minutes it takes for me to ride my skateboard there! When i walked in Rudy said angry and right away, "Jack... I don't want to say this but you're kicked off..." ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I looked at Kim and everyone else who just nodded their heads. I heard Eddie say "It was just a matter of time. It was gonna happen sooner or later." The only people that stuck up for me was Jerry and Damion. "If Jack goes, we go." Damion said, with Jerry agreeing. "Kim do you have anything to say about this?" I asked looking at the beautiful, sad blonde. "Jack I love you...but Rudy is the sensi and he made up his mind. He even warned you. That's fair." She said unwillingly! " You know what kim? We're through! I never thought you guys would betray me like this! We were like family! I thought you would never do this! After all I did for you guys! I saved your dojo!" I screamed. Then, I walked out with jerry and damion by my sides. I felt my phone vibrating and it was one of my mates from Australia. Well,I didn't tell you but I lived in Australia before i came here. I grew up there. I have this Australian accent but i picked up an american one. So, this isn't my real voice. My friend, Jason, just moved here with his brothers and my other mates from Australia. He said to meet him at the beach because he has hottttt girls with him. So, I went home with Jerry and Damion and we grabbed everything for the beach and I brought my surfboards. We brought food and drinks because we were gonna have a bonfire with everyone. Like the gang is doing. When I got there it was 12:30 and just my luck, I saw the gang and a couple cheerleaders and other people the spot next to us! SHIT! This is gonna suck! I'm happy I brought my guitar.

We surfed and everything and we were having an amazing time! Kim and the cheerleaders kept looking at me! It's always the cheerleaders! I was talking in my actual voice which was my Australian accent. Everyone sitting with the band and I wanted a song. "OK! We'll give you a song!This is a song i wrote. This song is for a girl. A girl i just got into a huge fight with for something stupid as shit and uncalled for!" I sated. This was for Kim. The gang and the cheerleaders looked at me weirdly because of my accent. But i began to sing,

"You got me feeling out of order  
And forgetting you is like breathin water  
You know...  
It's so good that it hurts

My friends think I'm just in love with the feeling  
But they're just fools, they don't get all meaning, no...  
Let it hurt

Now I'm falling so bad  
Almost feels like I'm flying  
And love is nothing like that  
So we just keep on trying  
Come closer (yea, I said) come take over  
Don't forget it, I'm yours

And I'm torn up  
I'm torn up, I'm torn up  
I'm so torn up  
I'm torn up, I'm torn up  
This love won't stop  
There's no forgetting you  
There's no forgetting you  
I can't get you out of my heart  
I'm all torn up

I try to speak but the words don't come out  
It feels like you took my sanity somehow  
You know...  
It's so good that it hurts  
It hurts...

And now I'm falling so bad  
Almost feels like I'm flying  
And love is nothing like that  
So we just keep on trying  
Come closer (yea, I said) come take over  
Don't forget it, I'm yours

And I'm torn up  
I'm torn up, I'm torn up  
I'm so torn up  
I'm torn up, I'm torn up  
This love won't stop  
There's no forgetting you  
There's no forgetting you  
I can't get you out of my heart  
I'm all torn up  
So torn up yea  
This love won't stop  
And it hurts  
And it hurts eh  
There's no forgetting you  
There's no forgetting you

And I'm torn up  
I'm torn up, I'm torn up  
I'm so torn up  
I'm torn up, I'm torn up  
This love won't stop  
There's no forgetting you  
There's no forgetting you  
I can't get you out of my heart

And I'm torn up  
I'm torn up, I'm torn up  
I'm so torn up  
I'm torn up, I'm torn up  
This love won't stop  
There's no forgetting you  
There's no forgetting you  
I can't get you out of my heart  
I'm all torn up  
I'm all torn up  
This love won't stop" I sang. Everyone clapped even the gang and cheerleaders. "OK. That was a downer and now instead of singing about my problems and my life let's sing a happy song also by me."

"Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We could go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah

Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
Baby just shout it out, yeah

And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

_[All]_  
To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Harry]_  
And let me kiss you

_[Zayn]_  
Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need  
Looking so good from your head to your feet  
Come on come over here, over here  
Come on come over here, yeah

Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins  
Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby, be mine tonight, yeah

And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

_[All]_  
To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you _[x5]_

_[All]_  
C'mon  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we

To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Every time we to-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And let me kiss you"

Everyone and the gang and cheerleaders clapped. This is a great beach party!


	33. SCREAM! And make ups? Proms? BFF crying?

**I don't own kickin it or any songs. need three reviews to continue. **this is when it gets happy.

Kim POV/

I was in math class with Jack behind me and Donna tobin and Grace were on both sides of him. "2+3=467 carry the 3. 983! Right?" Jack murmured. Seriously the answer was 5?! "No sweetie 2+3=5 silly!" Donna helped. "But how did I get that?!" He asked annoyed that he didnt understand. "Jack Come up here. Now." Mr. Schuster demanded. Jack scoffed. "I'm sure it's stupid." he whispered. He walked over to the desk. (Mr. Shuster is the one that helped jack get through his dyslexia and ADHD.) I could hear the muffled sounds of whispers but nothing more. The final bell rang so I walked past them trying to listen. "Jack. Why would you do that?" Mr. Schuster questioned. Oh my gosh! He showed jack a test from 3 DAYS AGO! That was monday. When we were ignoring him. It said: "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. IM NOT WORTH IT!" Across the middle in thick, red, bold sharpie. "Cause. It's. true. I'm. Not. Worth. It. Any. More." Jack said sternly. Then bolted out to his locker, grabbed his stuff, hopped on his lime green motorcycle, not putting a helmet on, then sped off. What does he mean he's not worth it.

Jack POV/

I 'twas laying in my bed laxin (a/n ahahahaha Kacdc lol) and thinkin about today in math class.

Flashback/

**_Kim and the gang were ignoring me. I couldn't take it. I knew I wasn't even worth it anymore. The fans were holding me up now. Kim already hates me. We broke up. Just wait till she hears my true past. Who I am. WHAT I am. Cause I wouldn't consider myself a human. That thing inside me. That I turn into whenever I want. It's not right. Not human. Never will be. I inharated it from my REAL father. There is a tribe of us. I met them last night. Seth, Jake, Zak, and John. We aren't human. More kids are turning into it everyday. I need to end my life. Now. _**

end of flashback/

I just knew there was still hope. But that thing. Was unbelievable. Unspeakable. I don't understand. It just happens when I want I to. I heard my doorbell ring and saw Jerry. We sat on my bed. "How ya doin man?" he asked. "I dunno. To be honest." I replied. "Dude. Graduation is next year. School ends June 1st. Its march. What school are ya planning on applying for bro?" He asked, questiongly. Eager to know what I'll say. "I don't know. I mean I know that I'll have to get a scholarship for basketball because I'd choose basketball over all those sports. And my grades are terrible. But. What about the band? After high school we are gonna go seperate ways. All three of us. We'll let the fans down but I love basketball and I love theatre. Singing. Dancing. I'm just confused. Lost. I don't have parents to talk to. But late last night I talked to my grandpa. I talk to him every night ya know. And he always wanted me to always play basketball. He sai he'd be looking for me in the NBA. I know he's gonna pass away soon so I can't let him down man. But all we ever talked about was notre dame. He thinks I'm going there. I just. I just don't know which one to choose." I replied. Letting a few tears drop from me. "I love you man. We even have prom comin up. 4 days." Jerry said. "look, the gang apologized at school and we are good. So I'm asking Kim. But I am not wearing that embarrassing pink coat. So I made a new one!" Specialized!" I exclaimed. bringing out the pink jacket. It was the same suit as turnabout. But I hat a white hate that had 'Anderson' on the back with the number 7 under it. Seaford Basketball- 2013 was printed really small in black under it. On the front it had Jack Anderson on it. It was pretty cool. On the back of the jacket it had Anderson and the number 7 under it. "Now that's what I'm talkin bout! Woooo!" Jerry screamed.

* * *

I woke up at 11:00pm. I dont know why exactly but I heard a basketball bouncing. It sounded like it was coming from my basketball court OUTSIDE. that's weird. I walked out and saw my grandpa. (He was like 50 and REALLY in shape) "hey gramps. Long Time no see huh?" I said and hugged him. "Yea. I have a question. What's this?!" He held up a Julliard book that sai they were interested in me and it had information. "I thought you were goin to Notre Dame jack!" He said upset. "Look. I don't exactly know ok?" I said and threw the basketball, hopped in my mustang and left. I ended up at the high school. I went to my locker and put on my bball jersey. Then I started singing:

The day a door is closed

The echoes fill your soul

They won't say which way to go

Just trust your heart

To find you're here for

Open another door

But i'm not sure anymore

It's just so hard

Voices in my head

Tell me they know best

Got me on the edge

they're pushin', pushin',

they're pushin'

I know they've got a plan

But the balls in my hands

This time its man-to-man,

I'm driving, fighting inside

A world that's upside down

Spinning faster

What do I do now? Without you

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?

I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?

I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I'm kickin' down the walls

I gotta make 'em fall

Just break through them all

I'm punchin', crashin', I'm gonna

Fight to find myself

Me and no one else

Which way? I can't tell,

I'm searchin', searchin', can't find the

Road that I should take

I should! turn right or left is

It's like nothing works without you

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?

I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?

I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

Yeah, the clock's running down,

hear the crowd gettin' loud!

I'm consumed by the sound!

Is it her? Is it love?

Can the music ever be enough?

Gotta work it out, gotta work it out!

You can do it, you can do it!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?

I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?

I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?

I want my own thing. I want my own thing!

I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?

I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

Ohh! Ahh!"

(A/N this is from high school musical. So picture that scene. It's from the 3rd one. Just pretend Troy is Jack.) I heard clapping and saw mr schue. "That's good jack. Where did all that come from.?" He asked. "I just don't know what to choose." I said and explained that my grandpa wanted me to go to one college but I didn't know what to do. "Jack you need to go with what your heart tells you. I know it's cheesy but it's true." he said. Then I left and went home. My grandpas Car wasn't there so I knew he wasn't home. I fell asleep and that's the last thing I remember...

3 review to continue! Thanks! Please make them a little meaningful! Thanks guys!


	34. Last chapter

JACK POV/

It was night. I woke up from a dream about my father killing my mother. It made me angry so I went out to the woods. I turned. into. the. wolf. I was a wolf. I was huge. (**like twilight. He looks like Jacob. That's what his wolf form looks like) **I just ran. I didn't even know where I was going. But I knew that I couldn't keep more secrets from the gang. (Pretend the woods looks like the woods from twilight) so I texted them to meet me here. It was now morning and I turned back. I saw them approach me. "Ok. I have something to tell you." I said. I took off my shoes and shirt. Leaving me in shorts. "Ummmm. Whatcha doin there!?" Kim asked. "Just watch." I stepped back and they moved out of the way. I ran and jumped. Then I turned into the wolf. I growled and turned to Kim and she looked terrified. I went by her and rubbed my head against her side and she pet me. I went my Milton and Eddie. They rubbed my ears and said "wow". Then Jerry said "what up bro?" And said "up top!" And I shook hands with him. Then Rudy said, "Can I have a piggy back ride?!" And he started jumping up and down. I growled in response. Then changed back. "How long have you knew about this, Jack?" Kim asked, confused. "Just a couple days ago. There is a whole pack of us." I exclaimed. "That was swaggggg yo! Pretty swasome." said Jerry. Being his usual self. "Now only you guys know about this. Don't tell anyone. My sister doesn't even know." I stated. "Ok. But how do you smell so good. You smell NOTHING like a dog. Or wolf." Milton said. "I don't know man." I replied. "I guess I'm just cool like that." We all went home and Jerry came to my house. I called Damien. When he got there I spoke up. "Guys! I know how to ask Kim." I said. "Really how!" Damien questioned. "I'll sing this song!" I held up the sheet of paper. "At school! In front of everyone!" I said excited!

I sang say your just a friend. As I finished i walked up to a shocked Kim. "Kim Crawford will you go to the dance with me, Jack Anderson." I asked. I heard a huge chorus of "awwws" "of course!" Kim said and gave me a passionste kiss.

I picked Kim up at her house. When we arrived at seafood high school. Yes. I call it that. We walked in and it was pitch black. We danced all night. We were in the middle of the song called a thousand years. We were slow dancing. We were practically in the middle of the dance floor. "Kim. I love you." "I love you too. But. Jack. Promise me this one thing." Kim said back. "okay. I will." jack replied. "will you be with me for the rest of our lives?" Kim asked. Jack already knew the answer. "yes, I will. Kimmy. I promise. Forever." he whispered the last part. They shared a kiss that would last forever. The two teenagers knew they would soon get married and have children of their own. Everyone knew it as well.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

The end.

Thanks for reading! How was the story? Cause that's the end! As I warned you!


End file.
